Chris' Mistake
by TheTBone
Summary: This story starts between season 1 episodes 14 and 15. It begins when Chris crashes his motorcycle with Rory on it. It is a JavaJunkie and Rory is with a few people. It is mainly a mother/daughter story, though.
1. The Accident and Reuniting

Disclaimer: Actually, I do own Gilmore Girls. I also own Twilight, McDonald's, and American Girl.

REAL (no fun) Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls Twilight, McDonald's, or America Girls. Heck, I am not even 18 so technically, I don't even own myself.

Lorelai knew this was a bad idea. She had agreed to let her 16 year-old daughter go on a motorcycle ride with her 32 year-old father. That was at six. It was now 10:30. It does not take that long to ride around Stars Hollow. You could walk around Stars Hollow before you could say "Please, please, please, some more coffee." He had not been present in her life very often, and she wanted Rory to know what a father was like. But Chris had always been so irresponsible. Maybe she did it for the happiness of her daughter, or maybe it were those piercing eyes that stopped her every time. They just made her trust him…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call.

"Hello is this…errr… Lar-ay-lay Gilmore?" A young sounding nurse said mispronouncing Lorelai's name on the other side of the line.

"This is she," Lorelai said quickly, not even bothering to correct her.

"I am from St. Joseph's medical center, I am afraid I have some bad news." The nurse said, still sounded strangely perky.

Lorelai's heart stopped.

"Your daughter has recently been in an accident. She's fine, but I am going to need you to come down here."

"I'll be right over." She grabbed her purse and threw on a coat. Then she remembered. She didn't have a car. Her car had broken down earlier and was at Gypsey's.

"****, what am I going to do?" She said to herself frantically. Luke. She sprinted over to Luke's.

"Luke!" she said running through the door.

"I'm with a customer," he said irritated, not even bothering to look up.

"No, Luke, you don't understand. Rory is in the hospital and I don't have a car and I need a car and I don't know whats wrong and I" she said quickly and panicky on the verge of tears.

"Okay let's go." Luke said rushing out the door without a second thought.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Lorelai jumped out of the car and to the receptionists desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Rory errr Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I'm her mother."

"Just a moment," she said recognizing the nurse's voice coming from behind the desk from the one over the phone.

"No, I need to see her now."

"Ma'am we have other customers," the nurse said getting irritated, but still forcing a smile.

"Look Lady!" Lorelai started, she usually wasn't so demanding, that was her mother's job, but when it came to her daughter, anything would do. Luke interrupted her before she made a scene.

"Excuse me my friend just needs a room number, it will only take a second," Luke said pleadingly but politely.

The nurse sighed, but looked anyway.

"Third door on you right," said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you," Lorelai said without a smile.

Luke started to go with her.

"Family members only!" The nurse yelled hatefully.

"You don't tell me who and…!" Lorelai started yelling at the nurse, protecting Luke.

"Lorelai, calm down, I'll just wait in the waiting room."

"Fine" Lorelai said, obviously stressed.

* * *

Lorelai pushed the door opened and saw two things. Rory, looking bruised, cut, and cold and Christopher, looking fine. She was going to kill him.

"Lor-" Chris started.

"Move," she said pushing him out of the way.

"Rory, what happened?" she said tears escaping, letting her daughter seeing her cry against her will.

"Well, we were driving on the motorcycle and dad had to answer a text. We were by a lake and he lost the wheel and I feel over the rocks and into the lake. It wasn't too deep so I could get out though."

Lorelai's hand went to her mouth in shock.

"Thank God you're ok." She said stroking Rory's hair. After a few more minutes of comforting her she lost it. "Hun, I'll be right back, I need to talk to your dad for a minute. Will you be ok by yourself for a while?"

"Yeah, sure mom." Rory said. She would tell her mom to go easy on her dad, but she felt some resentment towards him too. The entire ride all he could talk about was Sherry and the motorcycle. He didn't seem to take any interest in her. She could barely utter a word in.

"Chris, can I see you outside." He didn't move. "Now." She said more sternly.

Chris reluctantly followed, shuffling his feet.

Immediately when they got outside a social war started.

"Texting while driving a motorcycle?!" Lorelai questioned angrily.

"Lor, I can explain."

"No, YOU lost your right of explaining the minute you made bad choices that injured my daughter."

"OUR daughter Lor, not just YOURS!"

"Oh right, calling once a week makes you a friggin' 7th heaven dad, my mistake."

"I offered to get married."

"You know that never would have worked out."

"You never even tried"

"I didn't have to to know that nothing would have gone right."

There was a pause.

"I need some coffee," Lorelai said turning away. She needed to get a grip, for her daughter.


	2. Coffee and a Proposal

When she got into the hospital cafeteria, Lorelai broke down. She sat at a table and put her head in her hands and started sobbing. What did she just do, what was she GOING to do? Would this fight affect Rory and Chris' relationship? Even though she wasn't too fond of Chris right now, she still wanted Rory to be happy. If her happiness meant her sucking it up and getting along with Chris, she would. Suddenly, she felt a gentle, but large, hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I heard you and Chris. Are you okay?" Luke said.

Lorelai looked up with mascara stained eyes. "You heard?" she said sniffling her nose.

"The entire hospital heard. Not only do have a terrific stomach, but obviously also terrific lungs." Luke said.

Lorelai giggle-sighed. This was the first smile she had managed in a few hours.

"Come on, let's go back and see Rory." Luke said.

"Oh but Luke its 'family members only'" Lorelai said in a high-pitched voice, mockingly imitating the annoying nurse.

"I talked to the nurse and she said if you agreed not to have any outbursts than non-family members could come in."

"Wow, checking instead of sneaking in, you are such a good little boy." Lorelai joked in a voice you would talk to a baby in. Then they walked into Rory's room with Luke's arm around Lorelai's shoulder.

* * *

RORY'S POINT OF VIEW

Where was her mother? It had been over 30 minutes since she left. She knew she said that she would be okay for a few minutes but she changed her mind after thinking about that night. Her dad had been a jerk. A real jerk. Okay, so maybe it wasn't just the motorcycle incident that ticked her off. It was the fact that there was someone more important that her. Maybe it was just only child syndrome, and yes maybe she was being a bit selfish and jealous, she realized this. She couldn't help it though. It is just the way she felt. And god, she had been feeling like this the whole night. Her father had changed. Not only had he not asked of cared about her life, but he had abandoned her, again. She would never tell her mother this, but he wasn't just texting on the motorcycle. He had been drinking too. In fact, they spent half of their night at a restaurant/bar. He plopped Rory down at a seat, gave her a 20 and went to the other side of the restaurant to drink with whom she assumed was Sherry. Why shouldn't she tell her mother though? This question kept popping into her mind. And then she remembered. If they had that big of a fight in the hall from TEXTING, just think of how chaotic it would be if Lorelai found out he was drinking and leaving Rory too. Rory just wanted some peace, at least for a while. At least until this whole thing blew over. Right now Rory needed peace, quiet, and her mother. Where was she though? God, hurry up. She heard the door open. It was her mom, finally, with Luke. Before Rory could motion her mother to come over there to comfort her, Chris got to her.

"Lor, I need to talk to you. I promise I won't explode."

"Fine, Chris, fine." Lorelai said.

Maybe it was from pain or tiredness. But Rory felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had been in the same room with her dad for over 30 minutes and he hadn't uttered a word to her. But the minute her mom came in Chris had some urgent need to talk. She had been chosen over, again.

* * *

"Yes, Chris" Lorelai said irritated, they were back in the hallway. Round 2.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Chris said, sensing the frustration.

"Well, Chris, I am just a little upset right now."

"I told you it was an accident."

"Chris-!" Lorelai started, but then remembered her vow to quietness. "Chris," she started in almost a whisper, "I know you think that this is no big deal, but it is, okay. So I would just really appreciate if you could leave me and Rory alone for a while." Lorelai said and started walking back into the room.

"Lor," Chris grabbed Lorelai's hand and fell to the ground, "will you marry me?"


	3. Finding out Secrets and Being Angry

"What?" Lorelai said confused.

"Well don't you think it would be best? I mean come on Lor, I can show you I can be responsible. I can make this up to you."

_Well what are you waiting for? Say something! You have been waiting your whole life for this. You have always loved him. You will never stop loving him a little. 16 years ago Lorelai made one the toughest decisions of her life not to marry him. Maybe he has changed. You want him, you know you do. Oh Lorelai get a hold of yourself. This is the man that just got your daughter in an accident. He is the one who caused this whole mess. _

"I don't think so Chris."

"Why Lor? Why can't we just try it. Just for a while. We don't even have to get married right away. Maybe we could just live together for a while and see if it works out. Come on. I want to be a part of my daughter's life. Don't I deserve at least that much?

_No! Well, maybe. Yes? Oh, god. _

"Let me think about it Chris. I am just thinking about it. We are not engaged and most certainly are NOT moving in together okay. In fact we are not even dating or friends. We are just…tolerating each other."

"Really?! Oh thank you! I promise I won't let you down." Chris said smiling that white toothed smile. And then there were those eyes. Those piecing, beautiful eyes. "Listen, I gotta head back to work, will Rory be okay tonight?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I'll be fine to."

Chris turned around and out the double doors.

Rory's Point of view.

Even with the glass window separating her and the hallway, she could still make out her parents' conversation. Did her mother just say maybe to Chris?! No, this couldn't happen. I mean Chris was already with someone, right? And when her and Luke came walking in together she felt, I don't know right. She felt like Luke should be the one for her mom. Chris wasn't going to make her or her mom happy but Luke, he had always been there for the both of them. Unlike Christopher, he never forgot her birthday and was always caring about other people and there to pick them up when they really needed it. She couldn't let her mom get close to Chris again, or there would soon be heartbreak, for everyone. She had to tell her mom what really happened tonight before her best friend's heart was on the line…

"Hey, do you uhhh, need anything." Luke asked Rory, Rory forgot Luke was still in the room. Luke looked a little hurt. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be in Lorelai's life a little bit more than he was.

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, a book, something to color?"

"Something to color?" Rory said grinning.

"Hey, I don't know what kids your age do for fun."

"Well usually we sit around gamble, smoke, and mud wrestle." Rory said joking.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice." Luke said trying to sound annoying but still coming off slightly amused.

"In all seriousness, I would love some coffee." Rory said.

"Okay, I'll, uhh, I'll go to the cafeteria and get you some." Luke said getting up from the flowery hospital chair in which he was currently sitting.

Rory made a puppy whining noise.

"What?" Luke said turning around.

"I don't know it's just that hospital coffee usually sucks."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Luke asked. Rory grinned a childish grin. Luke read it perfectly with years of knowing that expression from Lorelai. "You want me to go back to the diner just so you can have a cup of coffee that tastes the same as the crap here?"

"Would you?"

Luke breathed deeply. "Fine," he said, "but only because your injured and I take pity on you."

"Aww, Luke you old softy. You're like a teddy bear."

"You call me teddy bear one more time I'm not going."

"Sorry," Rory said pretending to zip her lips.

Then Rory smiled, she liked Luke. She loved him like a father.

* * *

"Mom?" Rory asked. It was now about midnight and she and Lorelai were alone in the hospital room

"Hmm?" Lorelai said sleepily.

"There is something I have to tell you."

"Okay. Oh. Let me guess, are you really a vampire?"

"Okay, first off let me say, no more Twilight for you, and second, it's about dad."

Lorelai was fully awake now and giving Rory her full attention.

"Yes, go on."

"Well, you see, we didn't just go around stars hollow tonight."

"Where did you go?"

"To Bill's Bar."

"Bill's Bar as in the Bill's bar where everyone has their bachelor party and gets drunk as a doornail bill's bar?"

"Yeah."

"Well why did you need to go there?"

"I think dad had a date."

"You father has a girlfriend and he asked me to marry him? He's cheating on her?!"

"Shhh…." Rory said calming her down. "I think so, but he's probably going to break up with her tomorrow." _Why did I just say that? Now your mother is hurt but still loves Chris. And keeping the secret about her dad drinking was eating her alive, it was killing her. She had to tell her, she had to do something. Plus, her mother had a right to know._

"Well…That's not all." Rory said avoiding eye contact now.

Lorelai stared and lifted her eyebrow, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"He-he was kind of drunk when he was driving the motorcycle. I know you don't want to believe that, and neither do I but this I am positive about. I mean he was acting like he has never acted before. He wasn't the same. I could smell his breath, mom, trust me he was not sober."

There were a few moments of silence before through gritted teeth, Lorelai growled, "Christopher."


	4. A Full House and Faces You Don't Like

Lorelai jumped off of the bed where she was sitting.

"Mom, where are you going?" Rory asked panicky. She felt a little bit bad about dissing her dad like that, but then again…ugh she was so confused. Plus, she didn't want her mom to leave, she just got back, and she really needed her right now, more than anything.

"Well, Rory, I don't know. You just told me that your father did some extremely irresponsible thing that injured you and could have hurt you far worse. So, I'm going to Disneyland." Lorelai said snapping and hatefully. The minute after she said it, she regretted it though. Rory looked hurt.

"I'm sorry you know I didn't mean that." Lorelai said softening her face.

"I know." Rory said quietly.

"I am just so tired and an evil spirit obsessed with sarcasm and roller coasters took over." Lorelai said.

"I know." Rory said again. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said and sat back down. "How about we just try and get some sleep."

"Sounds fine." Rory said. They both attempted to go to sleep, but neither one could.

Lorelai's POV

What was she going to do? She couldn't lose her cool, that wasn't going to help anything. Then again being so easy on Christopher wasn't going to help anything either. Chris seemed like he wanted Rory in his life, but if he was going to be like this, she couldn't allow that. She didn't want to take this to court, she really didn't, but if the safety of her kid was going to come down to that she would. She would and not feel an ounce of guilt, because Rory was her life, no exceptions.

Finally it was 8:30. The doctors gave Rory the ok to head home. She was going to be sore and have a cold for the next few days, but at least she could stay in her own bed. Rory had been excited to go home, but hoped this wouldn't bring on more drama. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Ready for what?" Rory asked long ago forgiving Lorelai's little snap last night.

"Oh, I don't know to go home and…" Lorelai started, "wheelchair racing," she cough said.

"What?" Rory asked interested.

"Wheelchair racing," she cough said again.

"We are not wheelchair racing," Rory said laughing but serious.

"You're no fun." Lorelai said. "Come on, let's go," Lorelai said pushing Rory in her wheelchair "not" racing with the oldish dude rolling along beside them. "Haha we win!" Lorelai said to Rory. Luckily they didn't see the annoying young nurse or else that would have ruined the entire day.

"You're sick and twisted." Rory said back not managing to hold back a smile.

Lorelai smiled back showing all of her teeth. "And that's why you love me."

Rory smiled back, not quite as big, but a smile yet. Maybe things would be okay after all.

"101.8 on the dot." Lorelai said taking the thermometer out of Rory's mouth.

Rory grunted. She felt bad, really bad. The doctor's said she would feel bad the next couple of days and they had never been more right.

"Aww, you still feeling bad?"

"Mhm." Rory said into her pillow.

"Aww." Lorelai said stroking Rory's hair.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it," Lorelai said.

"Hey Dean," she said opening the door.

"Hey, is Rory here?" Dean said with a teddy bear and balloons in his hand. He and the whole town probably found out from Luke telling Ms. Patty who told Babette. As you can imagine, news travels very quickly in Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, come on in. I am sure she will be ecstatic to see you. I know this is hard to believe being the exciting positive ball of sunshine that I am, but sometimes too much of me get on people's nerves. I tend to talk a lot and loudly."

Dean laughed. "You? Loud? No."

Lorelai laughed and walked down the hallway.

"Rory your boyfriend's here!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mom!"

"What? He's not your boyfriend? Lorelai said playfully trying to irritate Rory.

Dean and Rory smiled but their faces were blushed.

Seeing this, Lorelai decided to tease them even more. "Rory and Dean sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. Though that baby part better not happen for a VERY long time." Lorelai said bubbly seeing how far she could push Rory. She wasn't being mean just being like one of her girl friends.

"Mom!" Rory said humored but embarrassed. She still felt sick but a million times happier since Dean was there.

Dean chuckled.

"Fine, I'm gone," Lorelai said walking out of the room.

Lorelai read a magazine in the kitchen for a few minutes while Rory and Dean talked.

Ding-Dong.

"I got it!" Lorelai screamed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai said opening the door for Emily. Emily walking in without hesitation.

"I came to check on Rory, is she okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. I told you that yesterday." Lorelai had called her mother last night to tell her.

"Lorelai, I just wanted to see my granddaughter, is that such a crime?"

"No mother," Lorelai said, Emily already getting on her nerves.

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

"Who's that?" Emily asked hearing Dean's voice.

"Dean."

"You mean that young man who fell asleep with Rory? Why on earth would you leave them in her room unsupervised? What kind of mother are you?"

"I was right in the kitchen, mother."

"Oh…alright then. But I do not want them unsupervised, do you hear me Lorelai? Not for one minute."

"Wow, I'm sure Rory would love all of the faith you have in her."

"It's not Rory I don't trust, it's the boys. I just don't want her getting hurt."

"I know mom, and I love that you care so much for Rory, but I can handle this."

There was an awkward silence until the doorbell rang…again.

Lorelai unlatched the door.

It was Chris…and he had his arm around someone she recognized from somewhere. Where was she from? And then she realized… it was the little blonde nurse from the waiting room.

I know, I suck, I haven't uploaded in forever. I will try to do it more frequently. I have been busy and tired, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Reviews bring a smile to my face.


	5. Lovebirds and Passing Out

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, not in the mood to play his little games.

"I just wanted to check on Rory." Chris said, the nurse staying silent behind him.

"Well, she's fine, good-bye," she said attempting to shut the door.

Chris kept in from closing. "Can I at least see her?"

"Chris, come on, I think you've done enough damage already just go, please." Lorelai practically begged. She and Rory needed a break from him until they could have a rational talk. Lorelai was trying very hard not to snap, and she was succeeding, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Also, what was the backstabbing nurse doing just inched from her house, and why was her hand dangerously close to his shoulder.

"Come on Lor, just for a few minutes. I promise I won't-"

Now Lorelai was steaming angry, she couldn't take his constant excuses and new girlfriends. She felt abandoned, hurt, upset, and full of rage. "No Chris! Enough! I've heard it all already! Your excuses and sorrys just don't cut it anymore, not today at least. And who's the dumb blonde behind you? Why don't you introduce yourself? Huh? Oh, wait, I already know who you are. You're the nurse with the attitude trying to crush dreams and hopes and try to tell me who can and cannot see my kid! So you know what-?!" Lorelai was interrupted by a voice. A voice she knew very well. A voice that was usually known to disagree and disapprove of everything she did. It was Emily.

"Christopher, I think you should leave now." Emily said.

"Emily-?" Chris started. Emily usually protected him.

"Go." Emily said more sternly.

Chris stood there for a second before he sighed. "Come on babe let's go," and he went out the door.

Meanwhile everyone was frozen in the house. Dean and Rory looked out the door, unmoved, Lorelai looked at the closed door and Emily stood looking at Lorelai.

"I'm going to-uh-go," Dean said.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Dean," Rory said softly.

Dean picked up his backpack and walked towards the door.

"Bye Emily," Dean said politely.

"Good-bye Dean," Emily properly said back.

"Bye Lorelai," Dean said.

"See ya," Lorelai said, still staring off into space.

The door shut yet again.

"Lorelai can I see you outside for a minute?" Emily said, her voice was calm though.

"Yes mother," Lorelai said softly.

"Excuse us Rory," Emily said as they walked outside.

"What is going on with you two? I thought you made up." Emily said concerned.

"Well that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I figured out."

"Before you figured out what? Lorelai, come on, I'm not in the mood to solve your little riddles."

"Before I found out that he hurt my daughter. He didn't just physically put her in danger mom, he crushed her. He made her feel like she was nothing, and I'm sorry if you don't agree, but I don't want that kind of person around her." Lorelai said on the verge of tears. "Now you can pick and argue of how this was an awful decision and that I'm overreacting, but you know what, I don't care. She's my kid and I decide what goes on in her life."

"Lorelai, I had no idea."

"Yeah well." Lorelai turned her head, unwilling to let her mother see her cry.

"Lorelai, I know I don't tell you this enough, but, I really am proud of you."

"You are?" Lorelai said turning around, her throat was sore and tight and the tears now flowed freely.

Emily reached out to hug her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." Emily said tears welling up just a little. This night was weird. A mix of bad and good. Lorelai didn't know how to feel, but right now in her mother's arms, she felt okay.

…

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said walking into the diner.

"Hey, so, how's Rory?"

"Good, she's…good, you know just a little cold."

"Yeah… so you want to order?"

"Oh, yeah, uhh… two blueberry muffins and coffees to go." Lorelai said feeling awkward, but she didn't know why.

"All right, here you go," he said handing her the bag. "Tell Rory I said hi."

"Okay." She stood there for a couple of more seconds, looking at his baseball capped head. "Hey Luke."

"Yeah," he said looking up from counting the register money.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

They both paused looking into each other's eyes.

"I…uh…" Luke started.

"I'm sorry, that was really bizarre and unexpected. I feel really stupid. I'm just gonna-" Lorelai said starting to walk out, embarrassed.

"Lorelai, wait. I would love to go out with you." Luke said.

"Okay," Lorelai said smiling.

"Okay," Luke said back smiling as well.

"It's a date." Lorelai said and walked out, a lot happier than when she walked in.

…

"I come bearing muffins!" Lorelai said walking into the house.

"Yay for breakfast cupcakes!" Rory said back.

"You feeling better?"

"A little, I still have a headache though." Rory said rubbing her head.

"Did you talk Advil?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago," Rory said still exhibiting a pained expression.

"Here let me feel your head," Lorelai said concerned and put her head on her forehead. "Ugh, your still really warm. What's going on?"

Rory shrugged.

"Do we need to go back to the doctors?" Lorelai asked.

"It's probably fine, I mean he said I was going to feel kind of sucky for a while."

"All right, but if it gets worse tell me. You promise?" Lorelai said seriously.

"I pinky swear," Rory said holding out her pinky.

Lorelai fake gasped. "Well you pinky swear it must be true."

…

Even though Rory's head still hurt, she went to school on Monday and made it through the day without too much struggle. Lorelai had a meeting, so Rory was going to take the bus home. She had no idea someone was waiting for her at the bus station.

"Rory," A familiar voice sounded.

"Dad, what-what are you doing here?" Rory asked confused.

"Well I heard your mom had a meeting and I thought I could bring you home or maybe to my house for a while if you wanted."

"Um…I don't think mom would be too fond of me going someplace without telling her."

"Well I could call her. If you came over maybe you could meet Sherry."

"Sherry? What happened to blondie?" Rory asked snappily.

"Oh you mean Gina? Well Sherry and I had broke up and Gina was lonely so I decided to take her out. Nothing really happened, but I got back together with Sherry."

"Okay, so basically you want me to get to know someone and possibly get close to them even though they could leave at any time?"

"No, Rory, you don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You feel the need to float in and out of people's lives and everyone can be replaced in a moment's notice. You can't settle and you can't make up your mind," Rory said hatefully.

"Hey, that is not true, and I'm still your father, I deserve some respect." Chris said getting angry.

"You deserve respect? Respect is something you earn, and you haven't earned any of mine."

They stood there Rory looking hurt and Chris was looking hurt and mad.

"I'm taking the bus." Rory said payed the fare and sat down. She looked out the window to her dad. Her head started throbbing and she felt nauseas. She grew hot and the sick feeling grew, until she fainted right on the seat.


	6. Fights and Chicken Soup

"Hey Sookie? Did you make any of that chicken soup stuff?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen of the Independence Inn.

"Yeah, there's some leftover in the fridge. Wait, you're eating soup? You do know that has vegetables right?"

"Hey don't mock, I can eat healthy."

"Name one thing."

"Okay…um…waffles! Ha, I eat waffles!"

"Waffles are not healthy."

"It is if you get strawberries on them."

"Fine, I'll give you that. Still, why do you feel the sudden urge for soup?"

"It's not for me, it's for Rory. She's still feeling a little out of it."

"Aww… is she okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine, you know, just getting over the freezing cold lake pneumonia stuff."

"Yeah."

"She should be here by now, I wonder what's keeping her."

"Probably just bus traffic," Sookie said reassuringly.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said.

Just then her pager buzzed. Chris' number. Ugh. She almost didn't call back but maybe it was an emergency. She reluctantly dialed his number.

"Lor, thank God you called. Rory just fainted on the bus and they're taking her to the Hartford hospital and they need you down here," Chris recited quickly.

"Oh my God! Okay, I'll be down there right away."

Lorelai drove as fast as she could but it proved difficult because of the tears blurring her vision. She shouldn't have let Rory go to school today. Even when she sent her off to school this morning she had that nagging feeling that her head still wasn't right. She felt bad she wasn't there right now. Why was Chris there anyway? I mean, she was thankful that SOMEONE was there, don't get me wrong, but WHY was he there. He was wedging into something that made her uncomfortable. Though it seemed more like hours, Lorelai was finally at the hospital after 25 agonizing minutes. She was amazed she didn't get a speeding ticket. She walked through the double doors, didn't she just do this?

"Hi, how can I help you?" A middle aged heavy receptionist asked her.

"I need to see my daughter Lorelai Gilmore, please."

"Ok, emergency room space 33."

"Thank you," Lorelai said out of breath. She ran up the long hallway leading to the ER.

She shuffled past room after room until she found 33.

"Rory, Rory, are you all right?" Lorelai said walking quickly towards her.

"Mom, I'm fine," Rory said reassuring her mom.

Lorelai hugged her. "Kid, you need to stop being so accident prone," Lorelai said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"And you need to stop crying, your mascara looks terrible," Rory said back.

They both laughed a little. It was either laugh or cry.

"Lorelai, just to let you know I didn't do anything I promise," Chris said defending himself before Lorelai even said anything. "And, I'm sorry about the other night, I don't know what came over me, I'm usually-"

"Chris, it's okay, forgiven, okay." Lorelai said half heartedly.

"Thank you, just, thanks," Chris said.

"No problem," Lorelai said.

"I better get going," Chris said as he started walking back.

"Chris wait. Thank you." Lorelai said meaningfully.

"For what?" Chris said not understanding or believing her.

"Thank you for being there and for calling me. Thank you for putting your daughter first today. Thank you for apologizing. Thank you for being you." Lorelai said lost in the moment. In this moment she forgot all about the past events earlier in the month and just remembered what he had done today.

"You're welcome he said. Are we-are we cool?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess we're cool." Lorelai said flashing him a toothy grin. "Good night Chris."

"Good night Lorelai." And he walked out.

…

Apparently her parents didn't know that doors had windows. Rory watched aggravated as she watched the exchange going on outside the door. Why. Why did her mother always fall for his tricks? Why did she always allow herself to trust and then get hurt again.

"Mom," Rory said aggravated.

"Yes," Lorelai said with that ridiculously big smile still on her face.

Ugh, she was happy. This was the hardest part. The part where Rory always went chicken and let her mom fall back into the trap. No, be strong. Not this time. Tell her how you feel. Tell her what she needs to hear. "Mom, what was that?" she asked angrily.

"What was what?" Her smile faded.

"That little 'talk' outside. What was that for?" Rory questioned.

"Nothing I just told him thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting you."

"He did not protect me, he didn't even notice I fainted. The bus driver put the pieces together and found him," Rory spat back.

"Well he still called me, and I think that deserves a little thank you," Lorelai said innocently.

"Oh here we go again." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Him. Together. Again." Rory said like it was obvious.

"We are not together."

"Well you might as well be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The endless cycle of you and dad."

"Explain."

"The friend stage. The dating stage. The serious stage. The break up stage. The mourning stage. Rinse with tears. Then repeat." Rory stated like she was stating the water cycle.

"Whoa there, we don't always do that."

"Do to!"

"There's no need to yell," Lorelai said trying to stay calm but hurt by all the accusations. They weren't true, right?

"Mom, just, ugh."

"Mom, just, ugh, what? What? What did you want to say?" Lorelai said curious and a little upset.

"Just," she sighed, "I thought you were with Luke."

"I am with Luke. In fact we're going on a date on Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"See, there's nothing to worry about. Your dad and I are not getting back together. It's me and Luke for now."

"Okay," Rory said relieved.

"Okay."

There was a pause.

"I'm kind of hungry," Rory said.

"Oh that reminds me, I've got some soup in my purse."

"Well that's not something you hear every day."

"Do you want me to go warm it up for you? It's Sookie's special kind."

"Yes please."

…

Lorelai woke up to the sound of an opening door creaking.

"Hello," A smiling doctor with a Southern accent said walking into the room.

Rory yawned.

"Hi," she managed tiredly.

"How are we feeling?"

"Sleepy," Lorelai and Rory answered at the same time.

"I think he was talking to me mom," Rory said smiling.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said even though she knew the question wasn't intended for her.

The doctor chuckled. "Oh-kay, let's see here. Here we go. It says here that you suffered from dehydration and the symptoms of the aftershock of falling into a lake?"

"That sound about right," Rory said.

Lorelai couldn't help being proud. Rory was always so smart and polite when it comes to adults.

"Okay, now I'm going to give you a prescription it's just one pill twice a day. Do you think you can handle that? These will reduce the fever and hopefully get you better pretty soon."

"Can I go to school?" Rory asked.

Of course. That is the first question. Lorelai chuckled. She was so different than she was as a kid.

"I'm going to have to say in about four days which would be Friday. It will take at least that long for the medicine to start working."

"Okay, sounds do able," Rory said.

"All right, if you have any problems just let me know. You two beautiful ladies are free to go."

"Thanks," Lorelai said.

"Bye," Rory said.

The doctor smiled and winked.

…

"Oh shoot I forgot your prescription," Lorelai said walking by Rory into the house.

"I'll go get it," Rory said.

"No, No, you stay I'll go. Be right back." Lorelai walked out of the house.

She walked past the diner, then turned back around. She could take a few minutes before getting the prescription.

"Hola Lucas!" She said flirtily walking in the diner twisting her hair.

"Lorelai I'm with a customer," Luke said but smiled anyway.

"You know, we really need to pick a time for our date, I'm really looking forwards to it," she said when he walked back behing the counter.

"Shhh," he said.

"What are you EMBARRASSED by me?" she asked mock offended.

"No I just don't think we should announce it to the world yet especially since Patty and Babette are right over there. They know, everyone knows," Luke said.

"True dat homie," Lorelai said.

"What?"

"I don't know I heard on MTV the other day."

"Ahh."

"Listen I got to go pick up Rory's prescription."

"Why is she okay?"

"Yeah just a little incident yesterday, I'll tell you later."

"Oh, as long as she's okay," Luke said relieved.

"Asta la vista Lucas!" Lorelai said.

She's crazy, Luke thought, and that's the way he liked her.

….

NOTE: Hello readers! I hope your liking it. But how do I know if you don't review? So… REVIEW! NOW! Seriously reviews to me are like coffee to Lorelai. And what would Lorelai be without coffee? Well, not the same. Plus they INSPIRE me. More reviews=faster updates . Negative or positive (just keep it niceish yup niceish is a word if it's negative)…soooooo the moral of the story is to REVIEW! 


	7. Distrust and an Invitation

"I'm ho-o-ome!" Lorelai shouted making her presence known as she walked through the front door. "Rory? Ro-o-ory?" Lorelai called out, puzzled. She usually rushed to the door when she got home from work. She decided to check her bedroom to see if she was sleeping.

"Hey Ror- Oh!" She said after she saw Dean locking lips with her.

Rory and Dean quickly pulled away. "Mom! Uh …hi"

"Hi." Lorelai said, still unsure of what was going on.

"What-uh-what are you doing home so early?"

"I just went to work I didn't join the circus. Hello Dean."

"Hi…Uh I've gotta go to….bye." Dean said uncomfortably walking out the door.

"Wow." Lorelai said when she heard the front door shut.

"Yeah," Rory said looking red in the face.

There was a pause.

"So you want to tell me what that was or shall we just play connect the dots?" Lorelai said. Usually she let her daughter have all the freedom in the world, but this was just crossing the line in her opinion.

"Dean came over."

"I can see that."

"We were just kissing."

"I know."

"We've kissed before, you've seen us kiss before."

"I know."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, you were in public, people could see. Here you were alone." Lorelai said crossing her arms, not mad, just alarmed.

"So…"

"So it's different."

"So you don't trust us?"

"No no no! I just, I don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't want you to make my mistakes."

"Mom it was just a kiss."

"More like Olympic tonsil hokey…"

"Mom."

"I know, I know, it's just. I am overprotective, okay? I admit that. I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret. I'd rather me be home when he's over, okay?"

"Mom we're responsible."

"I'm not saying you're not. I just would feel better, okay? Please?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"I didn't get Dean sick did I?" Rory asked suddenly remembering her cold.

"No honey, it isn't contagious." Lorelai said reassuring her.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

Lorelai breathed relief too. At least nothing happened between them and nothing would (soon) if she could help it. In her head she was happy she dodged the bullet, but in her heart she was still afraid. ____________________

Finally it was Friday! The sacred day of the week! For most it was because it was the end, but for Rory it was just the beginning. She could finally go to school. Not only did she like school, but she was so tired of having the thermometer constantly stuck inside and outside of her mouth and her mom's hand shooting up to feel her forehead or her almost calling an ambulance every time she let out a slight cough or sneeze. She was joyful and wanted to write an ode to this glorious day! Her fantasies were interrupted by the sound of her mother's footsteps carrying the wretched tool that she had grown to loathe. The thermometer, daunting her trying to keep her from anything and everything. Though her temperature had been decent for two days straight, she couldn't help thinking that it would take a turn for the worse.

"You ready?" Lorelai said biting her lip.

"I'm ready."

"All right here it goes."

She didn't even have to say open, Rory knew the routine by now.

After 30 seconds, which felt more like 30 minutes, the thing beeped.

"I can't even look," Rory said nervously.

Lorelai painstakingly slipped the thermometer off of her tongue. She sighed. So did Rory.

"I'm sorry kid….I'm sorry that you have to eat the crappy cafeteria food today!"

"I can go to school?!"

"98.6 baby!"

"Wohoo!" Rory said high-fiving her mother.

"I'm going to get ready," Rory said excited.

________

"What are you doing here?" Luke said as he spotted the two walking into the diner.

"Wow, nice to see you too!" Lorelai said.

"No why is SHE here?" He said annoyed pointing at Rory.

"I take offence to that!"

"No…your twisting my words, I thought you were sick."

"Nope back to normal heat!"

"Congratulations. Now sit." Luke said emotionless.

"Oh, where is our best shot of bagel hockey?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"No bagel hockey." Luke demanded.

"Please." Lorelai pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Puh-LEASE?!" Lorelai persisted.

"No, no, no!" Luke spat back.

"Not even for your girlfriend and formely ill child?" Lorelai said making a puppy dog face.

That was irresistible, even for seemingly cold Luke.

"Fine, over there he said pointing to an abandoned corner spot by the window."

"Ugh but it's cold over there. There's a draft." Lorelai complained.

"Take it or leave it," Luke said agitated.

"Ugh, take it." Lorelai said. "Oh yeah coffee pronto burger boy."

"Do not call me that."

"What? Burger boy?"

"Yes."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm sorry you feel that way burger boy." Rory said eager to join the action.

Lorelai laughed.

"You are the devil's child." Luke said to her.

"Ouch." Rory said mock hurt.

"Can we just please get some coffee?" Lorelai said remembering why this conversation started.

"Fine, coming right up."

"Thank you!" Rory said loudly as he started walking away. "Burger boy," she said quietly.

"I heard that!" Luke yelled back.

They exploded into a fit of laughter.

Sure, they could be annoying and obnoxious, but by hearing those laughs it made it all worth it and he remember why he ever loved at all.

Bill, bill, bill, magazine full of stuff that would give me more bills, and oh, what's this? Lorelai thought flipping through her mail. She was bored. Rory wasn't going to be home until late because of the Franklin and mail sorting was the only past time she could think of. She opened the ivory envelope and unfolded the letter.

You are formally invited

To the uniting and sharing

Of marital vows

By Christopher Hayden and Sherri Maxworth

On May 23rd

Please dress appropriately

Lunch will be served

RSVP or regrets to (987) 485-0053

We hope to see you there.

A single tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the letter. She set it back on the table and her head went down to. And she sobbed.

* * *

So….. what did you think? Everything you hoped it would be? I don't know unless you REVIEW so PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW! (sorry I haven't updated in forever I will try REALLY HARD to more often) Oh yeah, and does anyone know Sherri's real last name? (I just used Maxworth, just came to me out of the blue, lol) So yeah that would be great if anyone knew that and review please


	8. Pink Paint and Breakups

"Mom?" Rory said walking through the door spying her mom sobbing at the table. "Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine," Lorelai said, her nose stuffed up from crying. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm not alright."

"But, why what happened?"

Lorelai handed her the invitation.

"So what?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean 'so what?' your father's getting married that's what."

"So why are you upset?"

"Well, he isn't getting married to me."

Rory droopped her innocent look. "You promised you weren't going to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Cry over him! Cry over him like he actually deserves you! Mom, you can and will do so much better than him! I mean mom, you have Luke."

"Oh My God, Luke!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet him like 45 minutes ago! Crap crap crap," Lorelai said running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rory said not sure what was going on and not sure how she could randomly move onto another topic so fast.

"I was supposed to meet Luke at the diner. We were going to paint and see a movie and ugh! I can't believe I forgot!" Lorelai said angrily pounding her palm on her forehead.

"Okay, just calm down. You'll explain everything when you get there. Hurry!" Rory said rushing out the door. "Have fun! Be home by eleven!" Rory said jokingly. Only her mom could change a conversation that fast.

"Got it mom!" Lorelai ran out the door with a new sense of energy. Rory was right. She could do better. She didn't need him. She needed Luke and he was always there for her.

"Luke Luke Luke! I am so so so so so sorry! I just had to-!" Lorelai started.

"It's fine, I just got off the phone with Rory, she explained everything," Luke said smiling, looking as handsome as ever. Lorelai was alarmed by this.

"Everything? What was there to explain?" Did she tell him about the marriage, not that it married, really.

"Just that she got home later that either of you expected."

"Oh right," Lorelai said.

"Look, are you okay? You look kind of, I don't know, distracted."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really. Okay so I'm thinking pink."

"Pink what?"

"For the diner."

"There is no way."

"C'mon, give it a little more feminine look."

"I don't want a feminine look."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"But you have to at least have a purple rug."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Again, purple is also feminine and rugs are tacky in diners."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn."

"Am not."

"Fine you're not."

"Thank you."

Lorelai smiled, but there was still so much hurt inside. Chris and her were over. Forever.

_Ding Dong_

Rory ran over to the door.

"Dean," she said surprised.

"Rory," he said smiling and carrying flowers, her favorite kind at that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped in to say hello, is your mom home?"

"Uh…hi and no."

"So we got the place to ourselves," he said starting to kiss her.

"Dean you can't be here when my mom isn't around."

"Is your mom here?" Dean asked.

"No, which is why you can't be either. We just went over that."

"She doesn't have to know," Dean said stepping in for another kiss. This time Rory pushed him away.

"Seriously Dean you have to go."

"Rory come on."

"Out."

"Ror-"

"Out!"

"You know what, if you don't want to see me doing whatever it takes then maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship." Dean said upset.

"Fine!" Rory yelled.

"Fine! I'm out."

"Good! As in good-bye!" Rory screamed slamming the door behind him. Then she stood there still angry. Her breathing was heavy and she started to feel sick again. She sank onto the couch and started to cry. Hard. She wasn't sure how long she cried. She guessed at least about an hour.

"Rory I'm home! Man do I have a story for you!" She started taking off her coat. "So we were painting and Luke tripped over a roller and landed in- Rory honey, what's the matter?" She said walking over to the couch. Her story could wait, her daughter couldn't.

Rory was still heaving. "Dean" gasp "And I" gasp "broke up."

Lorelai wrapped her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay. What happened?"

Rory composed herself and sat up. She took one last sniffle. "Well Dean came over here and I told him he couldn't be and he got mad a broke up with me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Rory started crying again. "I already miss him." She said crying into Lorelai's sweater's shoulder, leaving tear stains.

"It's going to be okay. Either he will realize what he's missing and come back or you'll meet someone else."

"You really think that can happen?"

"Absolutely! It happened for me didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Just then the doorbell rang. Lorelai opened the door to a drunken Christopher, standing on her doorstep.


	9. Parties and Decisions

"What are doing here?" Lorelai whisper snapped at Chris. She felt a giant pit in her stomach. It hurt so much to look at him.

"Lorelai, I love you! We love you! Right guys?!" Chris said drunkenly to his bachelor party behind him.

The boys hooted.

"Chris, you're being irrational. You are way beyond the alcohol limit." Lorelai stated. Her throat started getting sore. Lorelai wanted him to love her. She wanted to make herself believe he wasn't drunk. Make herself believe she meant she. She didn't though. Because of Luke. She remembered him. For once she didn't give into Chris' games. She didn't fall into his arms. She remembered Luke. Sensitive, honest, kind, fatherly, sober Luke.

"Lorelai?" Chris said looking at her oddly.

"Chris, how about you go home." _Or to rehab, _she thought.

"And abandon the love of my life?!"

"Chris, please, do us all a favor and leave."

"Oh-kay, oh-kay, I'll leave. But I will be back! I will be back! Whoo!!!" Chris said drunkingly and stumbling out the door.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

She went back inside. Why was life so confusing. Why couldn't she decide on a guy. She hated Chris, she loved Chris, she tolerated Chris, she wanted to kill Chris. Luke was a friend, she was passionately in love with Luke, Luke thought of her as just a friend, Luke was…Luke. She grunted.

"Mom?," Rory said walking into the living room, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be...eventually."

"Listen, I'm sorry I freaked out about you and dad earlier."

"Oh, don't be, you were right."

"Yeah but I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Yeah but if being with dad is going to make happier, just don't let me stop you. I acted like a brat and I didn't mean to yell. I know he's really important to you, and I know you need someone to help with…everything. I know I'm not always…easy to be around."

"Rory, come here for a second." Lorelai put her arm around her shoulder and they both sat on the couch. "I know this has been hard for you. Yes, Luke and your father are important to me. But they are nothing compared to you. It isn't even a competition. I'm not going to lie, our life isn't always sunshine and daisies, but having you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've made a million mistakes, but you were never, ever, even for a second one of them. I have no regrets. Please, if you only remember one thing, remember that."

"Thanks, mom."

"That or never go on a rollercoaster after you just ate a chilidog, two orders of fries, and six cups of coffee."

"Noted."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"COFFEE!"

"The power of life!"

"Salvation!"

The Gilmore's yelled as they walked into Luke's.

"Would you two keep it down, there are other people in the diner besides you."

"Yeah but none of them tip you better!" Lorelai said pointedly.

"Considering you don't tip me at all, all of these people tip better than you."

"I'll give you a tip tonight," Lorelai said mock-sexy.

"Don't get dirty in the diner." Luke said.

"You're no fun," Lorelai pouted.

"Please, just take a seat already," Luke said aggravated, but still couldn't manage to stay mad at her for real.

"Fine," Lorelai said pouting again, sitting down.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something," Rory said sitting down.

Usually Lorelai would say something witty, but Rory's voice and expressions told her that this was not the time to kid around.

"Okay," Lorelai said seriously.

"Um…well…never mind it can wait."

"No, just tell me now."

"It's stupid."

"Rory," Lorelai said putting her hand on Rory's, "I want to know, and now you're scaring me."

"Okay, well it really isn't anything that big."

Lorelai gave her the look that said 'go on.'

"I was kind of thinking of going to dad's wedding."

There was a pause. "Oh, well, okay."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, you guys aren't really buddy-buddy right now."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't have a relationship with him," Lorelai plastered a fake smile. She and Rory were going to have a movie marathon that weekend. They were going to have a girls week.

"You're totally upset by this," Rory said regretting saying that.

"No I'm not. Actually I think it's wonderful."

"Do not."

"Do to. This is…great. See happy, totally fine, totally think this is great," she said pointing to her smile. She thought of the words to that song.

_Smile_

_though your heart is aching _

_Smile_

_Even though it's breaking_

And that's what she did, smiled a big fake smile. Then she saw Luke, the smile turned a little realer.

"Oh. My. God. That dress is gorgeous!" Lorelai cooed outside of the dressing room. She was helping Rory try on dresses for Christopher's wedding.

"You don't think it's cut to low?" Rory said spinning in the mirror looking at the wine-colored dress from different angles.

"Oh, no. You need to show your beautiful skin."

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, it's perfect."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Rory said uncertainly. She always got self-conscious about clothes, especially fancy ones.

"You look beautiful."

Rory looked at the price. "Mom! This is like 300 dollars, we can't afford this," she whisper hissed.

"Rory, relax, I have it covered."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it," she hated it when Rory worried about these types of things. She hated it even more because she was right. She would find a way to make it work though. She should enjoy some fancy things as a kid. Just because she took advantage of it when she was young didn't mean Rory shouldn't get some of these things.

"Okay," Rory said again, still uncertain.

Lorelai was smiling for real, which made Rory start to feel better, plus it was a bright, sunny, unusually warm day. She looked outside at the pink flowers starting to bloom. She was babies in strollers, Lane handing out posters for church, and Ms. Patty keeping time for her dancers in the lawn. She was happy. It ended as fast as it came, though. She saw Dean. He was with a girl she recognized to be Lindsey, from her old high school. He had moved on already. She was that replaceable. They were laughing and talking and walking down the sidewalk while holding hand. Rory tried to be strong, she really did. Then he made eye contact. Only piece of window glass separated them. It hurt. It hurt bad. A single tear escaped her face and slipped down her cheek.

**So how are you guys liking it? I am having fun writing it! Suggestions are accepted, appreciated, encouraged, a priority. (Just kidding.) But reviewing does mean the world to me. PLEASE review. I get so excited when I get a new one. Good or bad (but please be nice). Thank you. **


	10. Dresses and Moving On

"Okay, we are all set. We found the dress, have to buy the dress now we just have to get the shoes. I'm telling you after this trip I might have to pull a bank job. Oh! We could get really cute black ski masks and- Rory?" Lorelai rambled like her usual self but screeched to a stop when she saw Rory's pain stricken face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, can we just go?" Rory said quietly, turning away from the window for the first time since she saw him.

"Yeah but why?"

Rory pointed to the window. She was afraid if she tried to talk she would start a full out cry.

"Oh. Okay just let me pay for this dress and then we can leave, all right? Hang in there," she patted her shoulder.

Why did they look so happy? Correction, why did he look so happy? Was it just her or did he look happier with her than he did with herself? She couldn't turn away from the window. She knew Dean was a jerk to her, but what if he was right? Maybe she needed to bend the rules. Maybe she did need to love him more. She immediately admonished herself. Disrespecting her mom and herself wasn't worth any guy. It didn't take away the pain, though. He was her first boyfriend. Should she make him jealous? No that was too low. But maybe finding else wasn't a bad thing. Maybe she did need to move on. Her mom did and look how that turned out. She was determined.

"Okay you ready?"

Rory nodded and wiped her eyes.

"So, you okay?" Lorelai asked gently.

"Actually, I am. I'm going to find someone else. Someone better who really loves me," Rory said.

"Wow sudden change of heart. Look that is great. I'm so happy you're going to find someone new. But, take it slow, okay? I don't want you just jumping in."

"I know, I won't make the same mistake I did before. I am so excited to get back on the dating scene again! Hey let's go get some coffee!" Rory said enthusiastically.

Lorelai was happy for Rory, she really was, but she didn't want her jumping right in. She didn't want her moving too fast. She didn't want her to make the same mistakes she did.

Okay, yeah this is probably a huge disappointment, and I am SO SORRY my faithful readers! I know I haven't updated forever, and I know this was super short, but I have been thinking about all of the places this story could go. So the power is in YOUR HANDS! Should I make Jess show up? Should Tristan be considered? Should she get back with Dean? Please help! More reviews=Happy me. Happy me=faster update


	11. The Date and the Drunks

"Oh my God! This is so exciting!" Rory squealed as she sat cross-legged on her mom's bed, surrounded by clothes.

"I know, I know. I'm so nervous though," said the usually confident Lorelai.

Tonight was her first date with Luke and she wanted it to be special.

"Okay, we have it down to two options. Blue dress, brown belt, black heels or pink dress, white belt, black flats," Lorelai said alternating the options.

"Hm," Rory said tapping her chin, "I say pink, it's girlier and more functional. I mean, what if you decide to go skydiving and you're wearing heels? Then you might trip out the plane while not being fully balanced and not have your parachute fully on yet. Then everything would be ruined."

"He said he was taking me out for dinner."

"Yeah, well, sure. That's what all skydiving kidnappers say!"

"What?"

"After your date, Luke could kidnap you and take you to the plane. Torturing you would so much easier thus having your heels be exploiting."

"Yes I'm sure that's it."

The clock ticked slowly, but her heart beat fast. She'd been on dates plenty of times before, why was this time so different? Deep down she knew though. This time was different. This time it was… Luke. Luke. Simply the sound on his name made her feel alive and excited about everything. Finally the doorbell rang at exactly 8:30. 8:30. He was prompt. Did she know that? She knew he was always nagging her to be on time. But that was other Luke. That wasn't dating Luke. She knew they were the same, but yet, she couldn't place them together. Just then the doorbell rang, giving her a fresh round of energy and nerves. Though it took all of her power, she forced herself to wait a few seconds and walk slowly to the door. She didn't want to appear too eager.

She opened the door. Now, she didn't know what she expected to see, but it sure wasn't this.

"Hey-hey Luke," she stumbled. He looked….gorgeous. No, gorgeous was underestimating. He looked absolutely and completely ravishing. Instead his usual flannel, jeans, baseball cap get up he had on khakis and a button down shirt with brushed hair.

"Hi Lorelai," he said coolly, but not trying. "You look…stunning," he said. It wasn't the usually 'you look fantastic and I say this because I am trying to impress you and am kind of obligated to' usual guy talk either. It was real.

"And you look amazing," Lorelai said. Now if Lorelai had been watching this conversation in a movie or in her town it would have made her gag with the overkill of fluff, but since it was happening to her, she enjoyed it…a lot. It had been so long since she had felt this was. In fact she had never felt this way about a guy before. There was so much passion and wonderful tension surrounding them.

"Shall we go?," Luke said opening her side of the truck like a chauffeur.

Lorelai giggled, "We shall."

The ride to the restaurant remained relatively quiet, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually very comfortable and peaceful. Sitting in silence was enough for them. Just being together said things that words couldn't express.

Everything was going great, everything meaning about the first eight minutes of the date, just driving in the car. Luke was a really good driver, Lorelai observed, he was focused on the road. He was focused on the road and her at the same time.

"So," Luke started, "how's Rory?" Luke asked.

"Good, she's good." Lorelai replied. God, was this guy perfect or what? He cared about both her and Rory. Especially Rory. He treated her like she was his own kid. If Rory was sick, he'd be the first to help. If she needed comforting, he'd be the first to give it to her. If she got into trouble (which hardly ever happened, but if it did) he'd be the first to talk some sense into her and tell Lorelai. That made her trust him. But trust also made her scared.

"That's good."

"Yeah," Lorelai said, "it really is."

"How are things at the-," his question was cut short by a sudden banging sound and jerk of the back bumper.

"What the-" Lorelai started.

"Okay, I'm going to go see what happened and get this straightened out," Luke said.

"Here, I'll come with you," Lorelai said grabbing her purse and opening the car door.

"Are you sure? I can go by myself. You don't have to," Luke said.

"No it's fine. I want to know what's going on. Plus if it's a gang or something, Lukie is gonna need some protection," Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, a gang four minutes outside of Star's Hollow. I'm sure that's what it is."

It wasn't a gang, obviously, but two boys that looked to be just a bit older than Rory.

"Ello mates! Fancy meeting you here!," The driver, an obviously drunk young Australian boy yelled.

"I'm sorry do I know you?," Luke said, starting to get ticked off.

"Well, I don't recognize you, but I'm Finn and this is Logan," Finn continued.

"How do you do?," Logan said, mockingly bowing. He was obviously drunk as well.

"What do you two think you're doing? You're driving, obviously drunk, and obviously underaged," Luke said yelling now. He was mad about his car and the papa bear in him was starting to come out, even though he didn't know the boys.

"We are very sorry sir," Logan said extending his arm.

"Hear! Hear!," Finn yelled.

"Okay, Lorelai can I talk to you for a second?" Luke said unsure of what to do.

Lorelai nodded confused.

"Don't move!" Luke barked at the boys.

Luke and Lorelai walked over to the truck.

"What should I do?" Luke asked desperately.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do I call the cops, give them a ride home, let them drive? What?"

"Okay, we definitely not letting them drive."

"And I doubt they can remember their addresses."

"So…what are we going to do?"

"We could call the cops."

"That's an option," Lorelai said thinking, but not too fond of the option.

"What would you want someone to do if they found Rory like this?" Luke asked.

"Well, first off, Rory would never be like this," Lorelai said defensively.

"Well, I know, but just imagine."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I guess I would want someone to take care of her until I could be reached," Lorelai said.

"So are you saying we should take them back to Stars Hollow?" Luke asked for verification.

"Uh…I guess I am."

"I don't really have room in my apartment but I guess I could-"

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai said, "they can stay at my place."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah no problem," Lorelai said. She wasn't doing this to impress Luke, though it did. She'd been there before. Her and Chris had been there, done that. These boys didn't need to be arrested, they just needed somewhere safe to stay the night.

"All right, then it's settled. We'll drive them to your place, they'll stay the night, and then we'll try to reach the parents tomorrow morning," Luke said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"All right boys, we're bringing you to Stars Hollow to get some rest and then tomorrow we'll bring you home," Luke reported to Logan and Finn.

"Excellent, bloody good!" Logan and Finn retorted.

After Luke got them loaded in the truck, he turned to Lorelai.

"Sorry our date got screwed up," Luke said.

"It's all right. It was a nice adventure."

"I guess so."

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Someday you're going to make a great father. You've been a great father figure to Rory the past years and tonight you proved you have a soft spot for kids. Luke, I'm so honored to be with you," Lorelai beamed.

Now, Luke would never admit it, but Lorelai could've swore she saw a tear in his eye.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess we're home."

"I guess so."

"I'll unload them. Where do you want them?" Luke asked.

"One on couch and one on chair maybe?" Lorelai said.

"Can do."

"I'll go set it up," Lorelai said turning and walking into the house.

She was greeted with Rory curled up on the couch with a book.

"Back so soon? What's wrong?" Rory said concerned.

"Nothing, just found some boys that need a place to stay so they're going to stay the night here and we'll call the parents in the morning," Lorelai said like this kind of thing happened every day. With the Gilmore's you never knew.

"Okay," Rory said accepting this fact. "Here, I'll help you set up." Rory loved how much her mother strived to help people. Just then Luke came in with the tipsy, almost passed out crew.

"Thanks again for doing this," Luke said.

"Don't worry about it. Night Luke," Rory said in her naturally sweet way.

"Goodnight Rory," Luke said waving.

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai," Luke said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai glowed and smiled at him. And all was right in the world.

Rory awoke the next morning to the sound of vomit.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother pulling tacos and coffee out of a Luke's bag.

"Good morning my beautiful offspring," Lorelai said from across the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Rory asked groggily.

"Well, the two hungover strangers are in our bathroom spilling the contents of their poisonous drinks from last night."

"How long have they been in there?"

"About a half hour. I should probably go check on them and tell them the hangover food has arrived."

"You do that. I'm going to go to Lane's."

"You aren't going to stay for breakfast tacos? I obviously haven't raised you right."

"No it's just that if I stay any longer, I'm afraid I might be sick."

"Okay then. But be home in time for lunch at Luke's."

"Will do."

When Lorelai opened the bathroom door she had a very vivid painful flashback. She could still remember what alcohol poison did to young bodies. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I have some food ready. I know, I know, you don't want to eat. But trust me, food is vital."

Finn sat up. "I'm coming," he'd obviously done this before. He looked just a little flushed but not awful. It could defiantly be worse. He could be Logan. Logan looked as white as a ghost and didn't have the willpower to leave his familiar place leaning over the toilet.

Lorelai walked over to him. He reminded her of Chris. She could help feel a little compassionate. She started rubbing his back. He looked up, and uttered two words, "thank you," and then proceeded to throw up yet again.

Did you like it? I really hope so! This chapter took me A LONG TIME, so please review. I'll love you forever if you do! Sorry I didn't update very quickly. I've been super busy, but I hoped you like this one! I am going to bring Jess in a little later, and possibly Tristan. Did you like how I introduced Logan and Finn? Yeah, please review!


	12. Pop Tarts and Phone Calls

Finally, Logan's stomach was under control and he, Rory, and Finn sat around the kitchen table. Lorelai was making a call to Finn's parents while they ate breakfast in silence. (By breakfast we of course mean pop tarts and leftover pizza.) Rory couldn't help but notice the two though, I mean how could she not. They had large appetites. Never having been around boys too much, she was taken aback. Sure, she had been around Richard and Dean, but they were perfect gentlemen around Rory. She also noticed that they were handsome. Really handsome. Especially Logan. He had blond hair and ice blue eyes that were surprisingly warm.

"Okay, Finn, I just got a hold of your parents. They should be here to pick you up in a few minutes," Lorelai said warmly despite the situation.

"Now, Logan, what's your phone number?"

"Well, I could tell you, but it probably wouldn't help. My parents are in Germany."

"Really how neat! Real story?" She said, sensing this was a flat out lie.

"I swear, Ms. Gilmore, I'm not lying," Logan said firmly.

"Okay, do you have their hotel number?"

"Um, yeah, I think I have it in my wallet. Let me check. He found it and rambled it off to Lorelai."

"Okay, I'll get right on that." Lorelai said walking out of the room.

"I'll go wait in the living room," Finn said walking out of the room leaving just Logan and Rory.

There was awkward silence.

"So, um, where are you from?" Rory asked trying to initiate conversation.

"Hartford. And you?"

"Here. Well, born in Hartford but lived here my whole life."

"I see."

"Yeah."

More awkward silence ensued.

"So…do you…uh….have a boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know just trying to fill out the awkward silence."

"Well in that case, no, we just broke up."

"Why? You weren't ready?"

"Ready to what?" Rory said getting defensive.

"To be a girlfriend. I mean, you look kind of innocent."

"No! God, you sound like Tristan," Rory said angrily.

"Dugrey?"

That took Rory aback. "Y-Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Me and Tristan have a history."

"Good or bad?"

"To say bad would be the understatement of the century."

"That awful?"

"Yeah pretty ugly."

Rory figured that Logan didn't want to sail into those waters yet, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, why didn't go to Germany with your parents?"

"I'd miss too much school."

"How much?"

"About a month."

"You could've been an exchange student, or got a tutor."

"Yeah well if I went on every trip my parents took, I'd never be home."

"So they travel a lot?"

"I've seen them four of the past 42 days," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"That's awful!"

"Not really. I'm used to it. The privacy is nice. I like the freedom."

"Still. I can't imagine my mom being gone that much."

"So you two are close?"

"I'd say more along the lines of freakishly linked."

Logan chuckled.

"That must be nice," Logan said pondering.

Rory was about to say more, but Lorelai came in the room.

"Okay, so I talked to your parents. They said that they had to stay in Germany for another week," Lorelai said sadly. She didn't understand how they couldn't find a way to be with their son. She thought back to the phone conversation.

"_Hello, Mitchum Huntzburger." _

"_Hi, yes, this is Lorelai Gilmore, I have your son Logan staying at my house right now. My friend Luke and I found him and another boy, Finn, yesterday. Actually they ran into us in their car and they looked pretty drunk." _

"_Okay…" _

"_Um… when do you think you'll be home to take him back?"_

"_Well we're here until next Friday," he said impatiently._

"_Um…can you get an earlier flight?" _

"_I don't think so. Besides my work would never allow it."_

"_Well, what should I do?" _

"_Just send him back home, he'll be fine." _

"_I'm not really comfortable with that."_

"_Okay, look Ma'am. I have places to be, and important business to take care of. I don't have time for this, all right? We'll be back in a week. Do whatever you want." _

"_But-" Lorelai was cut off with the disconnection of the phone. _

Rory and Logan stared at Lorelai, hungry for the news.

"So, should I get a cab or a bus or…" Logan asked confused.

"No, well, uh…I thought maybe you could stay with us for a few weeks," Lorelai said slowly, which was unusual for her.

"What?" Logan and Rory replied at the same time.

"Ms. Gilmore, you don't have to do this," Logan said, still confused.

"No, Logan, I kind of do. I don't want you getting into any more trouble and I don't see any other options," Lorelai replied, firmly but kindly.

"Well, okay, I mean if you really want to."

"I do. We do. Right Rory?" Lorelai said looking over at her.

"Yeah. Totally," Rory said, still unsure. What was her mother thinking? This was a teenage boy! They barely knew him! This was a huge responsibility! Of course, she could probably handle it. Actually she KNEW she could handle it. As nice and loving and great as her mother was, you did not want to mess with her. She could always talk some sense into people, and had no problem even if it wasn't her kid. She remembered Madeline and Louise's little stunt after the bangles concert. It still made her uncomfortable though.

"Okay, so, I figured you could sleep on the couch again, if that's okay. Or we could get a mattress or something if you wanted. And then we could go get some of your clothes after school today," Lorelai said rambling normally again.

"Couch is fine. Sounds fine. I'm just going to go say good-bye to Finn if that's okay."

"That's fine, go ahead," Lorelai replied as Logan headed out into the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Rory said quietly.

"I don't know. I know I'm probably in over my head but, I don't know, I remember my past. My past was a lot like his I'm assuming. I just think he needs somewhere to stay. Someplace to be right now. I know I'm not going to change his life of anything, but maybe if I can offer him just a little bit of wisdom and comfort, maybe he can get life semi-on track. I mean this obviously wasn't his first time running into this kind of situation. It was just obvious. I don't know. I panicked so I did the first thing I thought of. And I just-"

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Calm down. I understand what you're doing. And I'm really proud. A little confused, but, proud. And I agree with you one-hundred percent. I'm going to help you as much as I can."

At this point Lorelai's eyes were filled with tears. "Thanks, hun," she said wrapping Rory into a hug. "I'm glad we're in this together."


	13. New Boys and Fistfights

Quick Author's Note:

Hey! I'm going to introduce Jess in this chapter, so there will be some borrowed dialogue and ideas. There will also be some tweaked ideas, especially from Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy. So…yeah. Enjoy!

"Hey, Rory, why don't you give Logan the tour of the town?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Okay," Rory said. It wasn't going to take that long, and she liked walking around town. Plus it would give her a chance to get to know Logan better. "Okay, shall we start the grand tour?" She said to Logan.

"We shall fair maiden," Logan said flirtatiously.

Rory giggled and headed out the door, expecting Logan to follow. He did willingly.

"Okay. Have fun!" Lorelai called. The door shut and she freaked. Sure, Rory reassured her she would be fine, and she would be a big help, but still. This was a teenage kid. Not one like Rory either. This was a messed up kid. And Rory! Living under the same roof as her daughter? He seemed trustworthy, but it would be an act. It could all be an act. She needed to talk to someone and fast. Luke! She'd talk to Luke! He'd know what to do. He gave advice. He was rational. He was her boyfriend. Okay. Good. Go to Luke's. Talk to Luke. Plan.

**MEANWHILE…**

"This is Ms. Patty's dance and gymnastics. That's Al's Pancake world. But he doesn't have pancakes, he has international cuisine now. You know odd stuff like Paraguayan and stuff. And Indian. I love it, but my mom will never order it because she says it makes the house smell for days," she said rambling. Logan just smiled and listened intently.

"And that's…uh…that's Doose's," she slowed and quieted her voice. She WAS over Dean, she really was! It's just…they had a connection. A special connection. Luckily Logan didn't ask questions.

"And this," she said cheering back up, "THIS is Luke's! Home of the best coffee in Star's Hollow, no, Connecticut, no, the world! Or maybe even-"

"I get it I get it, you think very highly of this man's caffeinated beverages," he said laughing.

"Yes. Both my mother and I do. Hey do you want to grab some now?"

"Well, I hear it has a reputation for being the best in the world, so why not," he said smiling and following Rory into the diner.

They happened to bump into Lorelai.

"Oh, yeah guys. Finished with the tour already?" Dang it, she silently cursed, she couldn't talk to Luke about Logan right in front of Logan. She could be blunt and up-in-your-face, but not rude. Rude was just…rude.

"Yeah…" Logan said. This town was insanely small. How long did she think it was going to take?

"Well, it's just I thought that it would take longer. You know, point out details…they're, uh, you know, important," she said. _What? Wow, she was a really bad liar. _

"You do remember what town we're in, right? Make three rights and you're back it town square," Rory said. Her mom was acting odd and she didn't have a clue as to why.

"Yeah, sure, I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just get some coffee," Lorelai said leading the two into the diner.

They walked into the diner with the welcoming sound of a telephone slam and a fuming Luke.

"Wow, he looks mad," Lorelai said pulling out a chair.

"He looks ready to kill," Rory added.

"Coffee?" Luke practically barked at the table of three.

"Three," Rory replied.

He slammed three cups down on their table and quickly and harshly poured the coffee.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, careful there. The mugs have feelings too," Lorelai voiced.

She knew something was wrong when he didn't reply with a witty comeback. The banter only worked if it went both ways.

"Hey. Luke. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Liz," he replied and stormed into the back room.

"Excuse me," she said to Rory and Logan and followed him. "Luke, who's Liz, and what's wrong with her?"

"Kid."

"What kid?"

"Here."

"Okay, Luke, could you talk in paragraphs or sentences. Even multi-syllables would be nice."

Luke inhaled.

"My sister, Liz, is sending her kid here."

"When? Why? What age?"

"Tomorrow. She couldn't handle him. Seventeen."

"God."

"I know. So now I'm stuck with a kid that I'm sure I can't raise."

"Sure you can, it's just going to take work."

"You really think?"

"I KNOW you can. And I'll help you. You know, this is weird timing. I got a temporary kid his age, and now you're going to too. Maybe they can have play dates."

"Become BFF's."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Did you just utter the phrase 'BFF's?'"

"Yes, your point being?"

"It's creepy."

"Fine, I'll stop if it means that much."

"Thank you. Hey, would you and your nephew…"

"Jess."

"Jess. Would you two want to have dinner at our place tomorrow?"

"Um, sure. Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"Positive. Besides, Sookie will be the one cooking."

"Thank god."

"Hey!"

"Come on, can you blame me?"

Lorelai scowled, "No. Oh, I gotta run. We're having a huge wedding at the inn and I have to be back soon."

"Okay. Ttyl."

Lorelai glared at him, but held back a laugh. He knew how to push her in the most odd, romantic ways.

It was Sunday evening. Rory was in her room studying and Logan was in her room watching/bugging her. Sookie was in the kitchen freaking out about dinner (not exactly unusual) and Jackson was raving about his fruits. Lorelai was just making sure everything was going to run smoothly this evening. Just then the doorbell rang. Lorelai answered the door. Jess and Lorelai exchanged (short and somewhat impolite from Jess' side) Hello's and the three of them walked into the house.

"Sookie, Jackson, I want you to meet Luke's nephew. This is Jess," Lorelai said introducing Jess to the two adults.

"Do you eat cheese?" Sookie asked frantically.

"What?" Jess said confused and a little annoyed. This town was crazy. He didn't understand why he couldn't just stay in New York-his home.

"Oh my God, this is the greatest lemon I have ever grown. I mean, this is a great lemon. Sookie, you gotta try this lemon. Isn't it a great lemon?" Jackson said adding his salutation.

What was wrong with these people? Where they on something? Was there something in the water? Two people where obsessed with food, Lorelai was overly chipper, Luke seemed about as unenthusiastic and clueless as someone could get. He continued to listen to the conversation about fruit until someone walked out. Not just anyone. That someone had to be Rory. Luke was right- she was a mini-Lorelai, except for the fact she was just a little younger and shorter. There was someone else walking out of the room too. Was it her brother?

" Hey," Rory said giving a small wave.

"Hey," Logan did the same.

"Hey," Jess said again.

"I'm Rory," she said standing there politely.

"Yeah, I figured," he said. He may have small feelings for her, but he wasn't about to let his guard down with sweet sappiness.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said politely.

"And you are?" Jess said looking directly at Logan. He already knew they weren't going to like each other.

"Logan," he said giving him the same cold stare. They shook hands a little too hard.

"So what are you guys, like siblings?" Jess asked casually.

"Nope, just staying here for a while," Logan said inching closer towards Rory.

Jess just nodded.

"Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics," Jess said looking at the bookshelf.

"Oh, I read a lot. Do you read?" Rory asked.

"Not much," Jess replied taking a book off the shelf. He'd already read it a thousand times.

"I could loan you that if you want. It's great," Rory said looking at him with a curious eye. What was this guy doing?

"No thanks," he said putting it back on the shelf.

"Well, if you change your mind…" she said. She snuck a peek at Logan, and he didn't look happy.

"Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast in the living room," Lorelai called from the hallway.

"Be right there," Rory called back.

"So do these open?" Jess motioned at the windows.

"Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push," Rory said. Seriously, what was he doing? Was he going to sneak in and kidnap her in the night?

"Great. Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Bail," Jess said like it was obvious.

"No," Rory said unpleasantly shocked.

"Why?"

"Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago," she said wittily, but still making her point.

Logan was taking pleasure in this conversation.

"So we'll walk around or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes," he suggested. He wanted to be anywhere but here, and being Rory didn't seem like a bad option.

"Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me," she said trying to convince him.

"I don't even know you."

"Well, don't I look trustworthy?" Rory said mysteriously.

"Maybe."

"Okay, good. Let's eat. Do you two want a soda?" she said to Jess and Logan.

"Oh, I'll get it," Jess said.

"Me too," said Logan following Jess to the fridge.

"Okay," Rory said not thinking anything of it.

Rory got a soda and headed back to the living room.

When Logan and Jess were finally alone the fireworks started to fly.

Jess grabbed a beer and headed out to the porch, Logan did the same.

"What are you doing out here?" Jess spat at Logan.

"Just getting to know you."

Jess stayed silent.

"Look, I don't like you, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you stay away."

"From who?" Jess said, even though he already knew.

"From Rory."

"Why are you like her boyfriend?"

"No," Logan said truthfully. Even though he wished the answer was yes.

"Then why do I have to stay away?" Jess said testing his patience.

"Because you're not good for her!" Logan said raising his voice.

"And you are? You think I don't know your type? You're a society jerk who goes around doing stupid things and you're saying I'm not good for her?" Jess yelled.

"You don't know anything about me!" Logan yelled against this accusation.

"Sure I do! Your some rich, spoiled kid who gets everything they want and will hurt Rory!" Jess screamed.

"No you will you punk faced jerk!" Logan screamed in anger.

Jess was so tired of this. So tired of being judged before anyone ever knew him. So tired to being talked bad about. So tired of disappointing people because of a mistake. So he turned to the only thing he knew how to do. He punched.

Logan punched back, and soon the two were on the ground-and the beer bottles broke.

When Lorelai heard the racket she rushed outside.

"What is going on out here?" She screamed. Luke followed close behind.

"Hey! Break it up!" He yelled pulling the boys off of each other.

"Logan?" Lorelai prompted.

"Jess?" Luke also said.

Neither of the boys replied.

"Maybe we should go," Luke said. "Bye Lorelai," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," she said stepping into the kiss. She was sad. This night was supposed to be so perfect, and it turned out so…not.

"Yeah, I think we're going to go too," Sookie and Jackson said walking back to their car.

"Bye guys. Thanks for dinner," Lorelai said sadly.

"Anytime," they said and drove away.

Rory stood on the porch still shocked while Logan stared at the ground.

"Lorelai-" Logan started softly.

Lorelai put her hand up. "You can explain later. Let's just get you cleaned up," she said walking him into the kitchen. "Hey Rory will you get the first aid kit?"

"Sure," she said walking into the bathroom.

What was she ever going to do? The first few days there and Logan was already getting into fights and alcohol. All of Lorelai's fears were confirmed. This was going to be a challenge.

Okay…I know I haven't updated in forever, but this chapter was pretty longish so hopefully it made up. There WAS a lot of borrowed dialogue, and I'm sorry. Yes, the fight scene was lame and there wasn't a great reason to get into the fight…but that's all I could think of. Please review! I want to see how I'm doing. Review mine and I'll review yours! Even if it's a bad review, I'll take it. I need honesty. Thanks! Hope you liked it!


	14. Respect and a Kiss

"Okay, sit right here, and we'll get you cleaned up," Lorelai said pulling out a chair for Logan to sit on.

"I assure you, Ms. Gilmore, I can do it myself."

"And I assure you, Mr. Huntzburger, that I don't mind helping you. I am, however, disappointed in you," she said wiping a gush of blood off of his forehead.

"So I guess it's about time for to ship me off to some other people," Logan said, a tint of sadness in his voice. He tried to be better, he really did. But there was something about that Jess kid that ticked him off. He acted all cool and acted like he knew him, but he didn't. No one knew anything about him.

Lorelai stopped patting the blood and looked him in the eye.

"For real?"

Logan was confused by this comment.

Lorelai saw this and continued. "You really think you're going to get let off that easy, by going to another home?" He laughed and shook her head. "Then you obviously don't know the Gilmore's very well. There is no way you are going to get rid of us that fast! Trust me, and Luke would agree, after trying to keep up with us for a few days, you are going to wish you were shipped off," she said smiling. She didn't intend to let the fight go without some consequence, but she was going to do it out of kindness instead of rage. She was going to do everything her parents didn't.

Logan smiled. Though he wasn't about to admit it out loud, he respected this woman. Sure there were the people that you'd think would scare him like his parents, grandparents, and headmasters, but there he was, intimidated by a thirty-three year old woman. There were two type of people in this world, he realized, people that lived for themselves (like his family) and people that lived for others (like Lorelai).

"So what? Am I grounded or something?" Logan asked. 'Your grounded' were two of his parents' favorite words.

Lorelai thought. "Nope, too easy. I'll think of something much more cruel and unusual later," she said jokingly and smiling.

Logan chuckled. "Fair enough, Mother Dearest."

"Ouch," she said getting up to get some ice for his eye, "insult," she said mock hurt.

"I'm just kidding."

"Yeah well you're on thin ice, so watch it," she said throwing him the bag of ice.

_Oops, _Logan thought, _maybe I shouldn't joke. After all you don't want her to get even angrier at him._

"All right, you can go watch TV if you want, but make sure you hold the ice on your eye, we don't want it swelling."

Logan nodded.

"Oh and Logan?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"No wire hangers," she said smirking and walking out the kitchen.

_She does have a sense of humor, _he thought, _thank God._

Rory was 'reading' on the couch when Logan came in the living room. She wasn't actually reading, she was eavesdropping on her mother and Logan's conversation. Thank goodness her mother was forgiving. She didn't want Logan to go. They were starting to become decent friends, and every day was different with him. She also couldn't stop thinking about Jess. Who was he? What was his history? Was he really such a bad guy? What was the fight about? And possibly the most important question: Did she have feelings for him?

"Hey Rory, you should probably try on your dress one more time before tomorrow," Lorelai said one night at a dinner at Luke's.

"A dress for what?" Logan asked.

"My father's wedding," Rory said taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"I'll help you get into it tonight if you want," Lorelai said sipping her coffee.

It never ceased to amaze Logan how skinny these woman stayed when they ate so much.

"Okay," Rory said uncomfortably. Just talking about the wedding seemed like betrayal to her mom, even when her mom was the one that brought it up.

Then Lorelai's phone rang.

"Shoot, it's the Inn, I have to take this," she said answering her phone.

Luke walked past the table and pointed to the 'No Cell Phone' sign.

"Hold on one second Michel," she said putting her hand over the phone's microphone, "Sure Luke I'd love some pie."

That made Rory and Logan laugh.

Luke just grunted and walked back to the counter.

"Okay…yeah…I'll be right there," Lorelai said hanging up. "Sorry guys, there's something at the inn I have to take care of. I'll meet you home in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay," they said in unison and finished their food.

It was 11:25 and Lorelai still wasn't home.

"Dang it, I really needed to try on my dress one more time," Rory said to herself as she and Logan sat around the kitchen.

"I'll help you try it on," Logan said helpfully.

"I just need you to zip it up."

"I can do that."

"Thanks, I'll go put it on," Rory said running into her bedroom before Logan could change his mind.

She took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

Logan gasped when she came out.

"Oh is it really that bad? I'll just go take it off. Dang it, now I have nothing to wear. I really wanting to go to the wedding too. I just love wedding there just so-"

"Rory! Chill. I think you look…stunning," he said, still breathless.

"Oh, thank you," she said laughing nervously.

"No problem…so do you want me to zip you up?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said turning around allowing him to zip the fabric.

"You know…I think you look really beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you," she said looking deep into his eyes, and he returned the favor.

And then it happened. The magical moment. The kiss. This was magical. There were sparks. It was too good to describe.

"That was nice," Logan said once they were done kissing.

"Yeah," is all Rory could say. "So, uh, I should probably get this dress off. I don't want to ruin it."

"Yeah, that's probably smart," he said.

"So, uh, unzip me?"

"Sure."

Just then Lorelai came through the door.

"Whoa!" She said entering into the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Gilmore! I swear nothing happened! This isn't what it looks like. I swear-!"

"Logan, calm down," Lorelai said laughing. "You just took me off guard. I can see your just helping her out of trying on her dress. It's not like you guys were making out while you were doing it or anything."

Rory giggled nervously. "Yeah."

"Okay, it's getting late. You guys should try and get to bed," Lorelai ordered.

"Okay goodnight," Logan said walking into the living room. It was just Lorelai and Rory left in the kitchen.

Rory wanted to tell her mom about the kiss, she really did. But she was afraid. Would she still feel comfortable with Logan living here as her boyfriend? Was he even her boyfriend? But then she remembered last time she didn't tell her mom. She was more upset that she kept it from her than the actual kiss itself. So she decided to spill. "Mom, Logan and I kissed."

Did you like it? Even if you didn't, reviews make my world spin round. PLEASE review!


	15. A Wedding and Tensions

"Uh…what?" Lorelai asked. Did she hear her correctly?

"Logan and I kissed," Rory said again. Oh no. She shouldn't have leaked.

"Oh. Okay then…" she said biting her lip. In a way this didn't surprise her. Logan was good looking. It was painfully obvious that he liked her. She didn't know it was going to move so fast though.

"So. Is that…okay?" Okay, what was she saying? It didn't really matter if she thought it was okay. The kiss had already happened. She kind of wanted it to happen again. Maybe that was what she was asking-permission. She desperately needed approval-to be told that dating him was okay.

"Yeah. Yeah of course. I just didn't know it was going so quickly. I didn't even know you had feelings for him."

"Neither did I, really. It just kind of happened. It was so sudden, you know. Just one of those things."

"Just one of those things," she repeated. She cleared her throat. "So, was he a good kisser?"

"Mom!" Rory said playfully tapping her shoulder.

Lorelai laughed. "Well!"

"That's kind of personal," Rory said still smiling, relieved that the pressure and tense air was over.

"I guess not, you sound embarrassed."

"Nu-uh. He was a great kisser actually if you must know."

"Well good. I wouldn't want my daughter dating someone who can't kiss."

"Yeah, forget personality, kissing the most important thing in a man."

Lorelai laughed. "You know it."

"Okay, I have a big day tomorrow so I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

"Night hon."

Rory flopped into bed and fell asleep immediately. And she dreamed of kissing Logan.

SCENEBREAK

"Hey, you ready for me to do your hair?" Lorelai called to Rory from the living room.

"Almost!" She said buckling her shoes.

The phone rang loudly.

"I'll get it!" Rory said running to the phone with only one shoe on.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey kiddo," Christopher said from the other end of the line. _

"_Hey dad what's up?" _

"_Nothing, just checking in. Are you almost ready?" _

"_Yeah almost done, I just have to do my hair." _

"_So who are you bringing?" _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You know, your escort." _

"_What escort?" _

"_For the wedding."_

"_I need an escort?" She said panicked._

"_Well, I guess you don't need one I just assumed you were going to bring one. I reserved you two seats." _

"_Oh shoot, I didn't ask anyone!"_

"_It's fine Rory, I'm just surprised."_

"_No, no, you got me two seats, I feel so stupid." _

"_No I just assumed you were going to bring what's-his-name. Dean, was it?" _

_Rory was silent. "Dean and I are no more."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." _

"_No it's okay. I'll find someone else." _

"_In three hours?"_

"_Logan! I'll bring Logan!" _

"_Who's Logan?" _

"_He's-"_

"_Oh dang, I got to go. This photographer wants some before pictures. Listen, Rory don't feel pressured to bring someone, okay?"_

"_Can I though?"_

"_Yeah we still have the seat. I seriously have to go now. See you later."_

"_Okay, bye dad."_

_The phone went dead. _

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen.

"It was dad. Apparently I needed an escort."

"What? And he's just throwing that at you now?"

"He figured I'd bring Dean."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to bring anyone."

"He said that too. I thought Logan might want to come though."

"Oh, well, you can ask him."

"Really?"

"Sure, it's your date."

"Okay, I think I will."

"All right. But hurry, I need to have time to do your gorgeous hair."

"I won't be long, considering he's about eleven feet away."

SCENEBREAK

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey beautiful, what's up?"

Rory blushed. Wow, the kiss just happened yesterday, and he's already calling her beautiful?

"Um…it's my dad's wedding today."

"I know I helped you try on your dress remember?"

"Yeah…."

"Something else?"

"Well, I can bring an escort. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Logan smiled. "Okay. I think I brought a tux. And-ah-here it is," he said taking it out of his suitcase.

"Wow, how convenient," Rory said smiling.

"I guess I'll go get changed."

"I guess that would be good."

SCENEBREAK

"So, I guess we're here," Rory said to the air as they approached the church.

"Yep, this is the place," Lorelai said parking. She looked at Rory's face. "What, are you having second thoughts? You don't have to go you know."

"No, I want to go." She took a deep breath. "You ready Logan?"

"Ready," he said coolly. He'd been to so many of these, he wasn't even nervous any more.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Actually, don't do anything Emily Post wouldn't do. Or Jesus. Yeah, that's good. Don't do anything Jesus wouldn't do," Lorelai rambled as they stepped out of the Jeep.

"Okay, mom."

"Bye Lorelai."

They walked up to the large wooden doors.

"After you," Logan said opening the door for Rory.

"Thank you, sir," Rory replied and curtsied playfully.

"Rory you're here! Oh hello! I'm so glad you could make it!" said an overly enthusiastic tiny blond woman in a white dress that Rory assumed was Sherry.

"Yeah," Rory said awkwardly hugging back.

"Hey kiddo," Chris said coming up behind Sherry. Thank god, Rory thought, this chick was even more energetic than her mom, if that was even possible.

"Hey dad," she said giving him a hug.

"And who is this gentleman?" he nodding towards Logan.

"Oh, dad this is Logan, Logan this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said extending his hand.

"Same," Chris said shaking. "Okay, let's show you to your seats." Chris said taking them deeper into the extravagant chapel.

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Hayden," Logan said politely.

"Please, call me Chris."

"Thanks, Chris," Logan corrected.

"No problem," he said. "Well, I better get going."

"Bye dad."

Chris smiled and walked to the back of the church.

Rory looked around at the church. It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, a band next to the altar, everyone wearing pretty dresses and tuxes. Then something-someone actually- caught her eye. He had dark hair and mysterious chocolate brown eyes. It was the same guy she met at her house. The same guy that had charmed her, and got into a fight with Logan. It was Jess. And he was coming this way.

"Hey Logan, I'm going to go to the bathroom. It'll be really quick okay?"

"Okay, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to fix my make-up. I'll be back really soon."

"All right."

Her and Jess met half-way down the aisle.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Rory hissed, even though she was slightly happy to see him. "You can't just show up here uninvited!"

"Whoa, whoa, I have an invitation. My mom is good friends with the bride," Jess said defensively.

"What?" Rory said loosening up, feeling stupid.

"What you'd think I'd crash a wedding? And why would I crash this one?"

"Well, I kind of though you wanted to see me," Rory said blushing.

"Why would you think that?" Jess said trying to make Rory squirm. He wasn't being mean, that was just his way.

"Well I kind of thought you were coming onto me the other day."

"Really."

"Well, yeah."

"Interesting. Next time, don't flatter yourself, Gilmore."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just going to get back to Logan."

"Logan? Why is that punk here?"

"He's my escort."

"Are you two like dating?"

"No. Well yes. I'm not really sure."

"Okay…"

"I'm going to go now."

"Okay. And Gilmore?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't come here just for you. But seeing you was a plus."

Rory smiled and walked back to Logan.

"Hey, you were gone awful long. Did something happen?"

"Nope, just girl stuff."

"I see."

SCENEBREAK

The wedding was beautiful, and after it they headed over to the reception in the dining hall across the street.

"So the wedding was nice," Logan said to Rory as they found a seat in the large party room.

"Yeah it was."

Logan stopped when he spotted Jess near the punch.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh…his mom is friends with Sherry," she said without even looking.

"Why is he heading this way?"

Rory whipped her head around to see Jess heading towards the table.

"Anyone sitting here?" he said sitting in the chair next to Rory.

"Nope," Logan said wrapping his arm around here.

The two glared at each other, and it was making Rory very uncomfortable.

"Punch!" Rory blurted.

The two gave her a weird stare.

"Who wants punch? I know I do, I'll go get us some."

"I'll go with you," Jess said standing up.

"I will too," Logan said getting up as well.

"No, no, you two stay. I'll go get it."

"Okay, Rory," Logan said still glaring at Jess.

"Yeah, whatever you want," Jess said.

"Okay." Rory said slipping out of her seat and grabbing some punch.

Just as she was turning to go back to the table, a little flower girl came and knocked her over, spilling punch all over her dress.

The boys saw that and raced over to help Rory.

"Here Rory, I'll help you clean that up," Jess said grabbing some napkins and drying her dress.

"I'll help too," Logan said patting as well.

"Dude I got this," Jess said angrily.

"How about you let the boyfriend help, buddy."

"Boyfriend!"

"You want to go?"

"Hey!" Rory said pushing them away from each other. "Don't do this again! Not here, not anywhere. Now there are obviously some tensions in the air. But can't we get along, at least for now?"

"Fine," Logan said.

"Whatever," Jess responded.

"Good. Now I can clean myself up. You two just sit back down and cool off, okay?"

The boys huffed and went back to the table.

Rory blew a piece of hair from her eyes. If this was what it was going to be like every day, she was in for a long ride.

Okay! There we go! An update FINALLY. I know, I haven't for awhile, but I had some major writers block. Sorry Chris haters, but I don't absolutely hate him. He obviously isn't right for Lorelai, but I like her and Rory to be on good terms with him. Please review. It makes me go to a happy place!


	16. Walking and Waiting

"Hey guys, how was the wedding?" Lorelai said pulling into the parking lot of the chapel.

"It was really nice. There were a bunch of flowers, and the people were all dressed up, and the cake was really good," Rory said hopping into the car.

"Glad you liked it. Did you have a good time, Logan?" She said looking at the mirror into the back seat.

"It was fine," he said staring out the window.

"Wow, why so chatty? I mean I know you don't have the intensity of words per minute as Rory and I do, but you usually have more to say than that."

"Nothing," he said continuing to stare outside.

"Oh Logan, you're just upset that Jess was there."

"Jess was there?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Yes, the little punk had the nerve to show up," Logan said angrily.

"Logan-"Rory started.

"No, Rory, he's no good for you."

"Good for me? Logan, nothing is going on. I'm with you all the way."

"You wouldn't be if it was up to him," he spat back.

"Well it's not up to him."

"He still has that smug look like he's up to something."

"And what would he be up to?"

"Okay-"Lorelai started, wanting to end this fight. The other two didn't seem to hear.

"He's going to try to win you over!"

"I wouldn't fall for it even if he did!"

"Yoho, guys?" Lorelai tried again. Logan and Rory ignored her plea for peace.

"I don't want you hanging out with him!" Logan screamed.

"You don't control me! I have my own mind!"

"Now guys-"Lorelai tried yet again.

"I just don't want you falling for his stupid tricks!"

"Wow, coming from you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"HEY!" Lorelai yelled. They went quiet. That was much better. "Let's all calm down. We're home now, and we can all go to a quiet, happy place and cool off, okay?"

They both sighed, and glared at each other as they walked into the house. Logan went to the couch and Rory went and sat on her bed. They both had their arms crossed.

Lorelai went into her upstairs bathroom to wash her face. And this is why she never had more kids.

SCENEBREAK

"Hey Rory, can I come in?" Lorelai said standing in her doorway.

"Sure," Rory said unenthusiastically.

"Well, that was some…event," she said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, well."

"Look, I know you aren't going to like this, but I didn't totally think everything Logan said was wrong. Jess obviously has feeling for you, and Logan's just afraid he's going to lose you. Plus I don't think Jess is the best person to hang around with, even if it is just as friends."

"How do you know?"

"Well he did perform a very nice 'Breakfast Club' audition not too long ago, and got into a fist fight with your boyfriend…so I have a pretty good idea."

"That was one time, and he was just getting to know everyone. And how do you know Logan didn't start the fight?"

"Somehow I doubt that, and once a fighter, always a fighter."

"I can't believe you are seriously taking his side, over your own daughter."

"I'm not taking sides."

"Well it feels an awful lot like you're not on mine."

"What's with the attitude?"

"I just don't think it's your place to judge people, mom."

"What?"

"Well getting pregnant and dropping out isn't really the best example, but you didn't act like a plague and get everyone around you in trouble."

"Is that what you want, Rory? You want to be like me? You want to forced to drop out, or get arrested or something?"

"There it is!"

"There is what?"

"This isn't about Jess; it's about not trusting me!"

"I do too trust you!"

"But not with Jess."

"Frankly, no I don't."

"Why don't you?"

"Like I said, you're not going to have control. He's going to try charm you into these things."

"Jess isn't out to get me."

"Maybe not, but he probably can't help it. He just attracts trouble; it's just his way."

"I can help him change then."

"Rory it's not worth it."

"It is worth it!"

"Rory, this conversation is over. I don't want you hanging around with him without previous approval, okay? Conversation is now over."

"Conversation opened back up by the daughter. You thought Dean was trouble at first too, and you let me hang around with him. You met Logan when he was drunk and in a car with his drunken friend, and you're letting him stay at our house. Why is Jess different?"

"That's because I know Jess and his type."

"Oh so Jess has a type now?"

"Yes, Jess has a type. It's the bad boy, user type. He's the guy who cares only about himself. He's the guy who has the 'right now' mindset, and doesn't think ahead. I get that you don't get that, because you're young and naïve and think there is good in everyone, but I know him, and I know he is trouble for everyone."

Rory was fed up with this. She was sick of everyone judging Jess and trying to control her. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't wait up."

"Fine, go," Lorelai spat back angrily and stomped upstairs to her room. She sat in her bed and thought of what she was going to do when Rory got home. She hated to admit it, but once again Rory was kind of right. She was a strong, kid, and she did know how to protect herself. Maybe she could help Jess. Lorelai did want to succeed, but she was well too acquainted with that type of guy. But Rory did know what she was doing. She was smart, she was driven, and she was focused. She sighed and stared up at her ceiling. As much as she was going to hate it, she knew she had to give Rory permission to see Jess. She wished Rory would get home soon though, or else she was going to lose the nerve and all of the good reasons she thought of in her head to do this. God, where was she? She looked at the clock. It was getting late, and she was getting tired, yet she continued to stay up and wait. And she waited, and waited, and waited…

END OF CHAPTER

What did you think? Shorter than most, but I'm really tired, so sorry! Sorry there was a lot of dialogue and fighting, but it all just came pouring out, and I got really into it. Review with comments and suggestions, please!


	17. Letters and Painful Separations

**Crap shack- Lorelai room/entrance**

Lorelai soon tired of waiting. She got mad, and scared. She walked down the stairs, prepared to go out and look for Rory. She was quickly losing her nerve to give her permission to see Jess. What if she was with him now? What if they were…no, get that out of your head. She probably just needs time. Maybe she went to see Lane. What was she going to say? This just wasn't like Rory. It was now going on a half an hour past curfew. She grabbed her coat and started to open the door. But a letter stopped her.

_Lorelai,_

_Don't worry. I'm sorry I had to leave this note, but I had to tell Rory something. We'll be home a little late. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll probably just be in the square. I'm sorry it's late. Please don't be mad-especially at Rory. It isn't her fault. Trust me, this is important, _

_Logan. _

Lorelai breathed deeply. She was with Logan. But was something wrong? At least she knew they were probably in the square. As tired as she was, she knew she wanted to wait up for them. So she sat on the chair and waited some more.

**Gazebo**

Rory sat on a bench and thought. She realized she wasn't really angry anymore. Her mom was trying to protect her. Logan just wanted to protect her. As much as she hated to admit it, they were half way right. She might have feeling for Jess. And she didn't know that much about him. But they were wrong too. Jess wasn't a bad guy. She could just feel it. She just knew. She just wished they could say that too, and that frustrated her. But no guy was worth fighting with her mom. She would apologize when she got home. She looked at her watch. No! It could not already be 11:30! Her mom was going to be madder than she already was! She should've been home a half an hour ago. She started to get off the bench, but a gentle hand on her should held her back. It was Logan.

"Hey, Ace."

"Hi, Logan, listen, about earlier."

"No, I was a jerk."

"But I knew your intentions."

"Don't worry about it. I have to tell you something."

"Okay, but we should really be getting back."

"Don't worry about it, I already told your mom that we'd be out late."

"Okay…" she said. This must be really serious.

He took a deep breath, and rubbed his forehead before he spoke. "Listen, Rory-"

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?" Rory screamed accusingly.

"What? No! No."

Rory sighed relief. Well then what was going on that was so terrible?

"Um…Rory, my parents called."

"Okay…"

"They want me to go."

"Home? Oh, they're finally home, that's great! I know you won't be living with me anymore, but at least you'll only be a half an hour away, and plus you get to be with your family again."

"Well, there's a catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"I have to leave."

"I know, Hartford."

Logan didn't respond.

"Hartford, right?" Rory asked, her voice getting shakier.

"England, actually."

Rory got choked up. "England? As in the continent half way around the world, that England?"

Logan didn't respond again, but his pained expression said enough.

"Well when?" She asked in between chocking back sobs.

"I have a one o'clock flight out of Hartford tomorrow."

Rory stopped trying to hold back the tears, and let them flow freely. Logan took her into his arms and hugged her tight. He was trying to stay strong, but he felt his eyes water a little too.

He was enraged and sad. In only a couple weeks he had built a life here-in Stars Hollow, with the Gilmores. He could be himself. He had Rory, and he was happy with that. He had grown to like the quirky townspeople. He liked the consistency of the strange townspeople like Kirk, Babette, Morey, Ms. Patty, and Taylor. He had grown to love eating at Luke's, Al's, Chinese, and Pizza almost every night. He had grown to like Lorelai, a real parental figure. She wasn't just a disciplinarian (though she could definitely be one if she had to); she was like a friend, and someone who actually listened, someone who actually cared about the real him. She didn't try to form him into something he didn't want to be. She let him be him and guided him. It wasn't fair. Why was he being ripped apart from this life that he worked so hard to create?

He held her sweet embrace for as long as he could.

"We really do have to get home though, my mom might be worried," she said sniffling. Her mascara was running down her face, and there was a little imprint of the stitches of his shirt where her head had been.

He nodded, and they walked home hand in hand.

**Crap Shack- Living room**

"Where have you two been?" Lorelai said, not angrily, just concerned.

Rory didn't answer; she just walked into her room and quietly shut the door.

"Logan, what happened? Is she still mad at me?" Lorelai directed at Logan.

"No, she told me she understood that we were just trying to protect her."

"Okay. I don't see what the problem is then."

Logan started walking to the couch to go to sleep. Lorelai grabbed his arm to keep him from walking any further. "Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan took a deep breath, and had to tell the entire story again. It was just as painful.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? I just…uh…I can't believe it. I wish you could just finish out the school year here."

"So do I, but they were insistent that I leave."

"Well, I'm going to miss you kid. I'm going to miss you so much." Lorelai said sadly. She wasn't going to cry-not now. She had to put on her brave face for Logan. But you could bet there were going to be many tears tonight. And many tears after that, accompanied by many sleepless nights. Logan was only here a few weeks, but those few weeks he had become part of the town, part of the family.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said, and surprised himself by pulling the woman into a hug as well. This was just the start of the good-bye, and he wasn't looking forward to the rest.

**Crap Shack- Rory's room**

Lorelai entered the room to see Rory curled up in a ball surrounded by Kleenex. Lorelai went over to comfort her, and surrounded her in a hug.

"Hey," she whispered to Rory.

Rory just sniffled in her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry…about earlier," she finally managed.

"It's okay. I get where you're coming from. I want to let you see Jess."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just be careful okay?"

"Swear. Super careful, you have no idea how careful."

"Good."

Okay, so that little light of happiness distracted her for about two second, but she went back to weeping. "I can't believe he has to leave," Rory wailed.

"I know, baby," she said kissing her head, "but try and get some sleep, okay?"

Rory nodded, still shaking.

"Shh," Lorelai said tucking her in like a child, wiping a piece of hair out of Rory's eyes.

**Crap Shack- Lorelai's room**

Lorelai flopped onto her bed. She could finally get some peace; she could finally let her feelings out. She grabbed a pillow and soaked it. Logan was leaving. He was going to leave. She got used to waking up and having to yell to get him out of bed. She liked that he and Rory were complete opposites and she even like that they were dating. And he obviously didn't want to go. His controlling parents were forcing him to move halfway across the world. How had she grown so attached? Why had she let herself get so close? She knew this was going to come someday, but everyday of having him here made it a little happier. It was like having another kid, and she could really relate to him. It wasn't that Rory wasn't enough-certainly not. It was just that this kid shared her past. She felt like she was actually making a difference in his life, and him being back with the people that shipped him off wherever wasn't going to help this good-behavior streak. Life really wasn't fair.

**The Crap Shack- Living room**

Logan sat on the couch, thinking about all that had happened. He flashed back to finding Luke and Lorelai on the street, him having a hangover the next day, getting in a fight with Luke's nephew, helping Rory with her dress, kissing Rory, going to the wedding, all in the course of a week. Too bad he would never have a week like that again. He really wanted to stay with Rory, but would she want to stay with him when he was in England? He doubted it. Now Jess would probably dig his claws into her, and he would be ancient history. He felt like he needed something though. He needed some closure of some sort with the others, namely Lorelai. She was his inspiration. She showed him that there were some adults that he could actually trust in the world. And he needed to tell her that. So he wrote.

**The Airport**

The ride to the airport was quiet, sullen, and sad. Everyone was so depressed, they were afraid if anyone said anything they would all fall apart.

They unloaded the suitcases from the trunk.

Finally Rory got up the nerve to ask Logan something. "Can we still be together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course."

Logan breathed some relief. At least there was a little light. "Rory, I promise as soon as I graduate, I'm out of England. In two years I'll be here with you."

"Logan, you can't just disobey your parents like that, they have all of your money. You'll ruin your future. Don't worry, we'll be together eventually, but don't rush."

"I would rather be broke and on the streets with you than be rich, controlled by them without you."

"Logan, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her passionately.

At any other time Lorelai would make a joke or yell 'get a room!', but today she decided against it. Besides, she was too sad to think of anything really witty.

"Lorelai," he said interrupting her staring off into space.

She snapped her head off.

"I'd kiss you too, but that'd be really awkward, wrong, and might upset Rory."

Lorelai had to smile at that.

"I did want to give you something special, though. So I wrote you this letter. Don't read it until you get home."

She took the envelope in her hand, and slid it into her purse.

"Thank you. Can I get one last hug at least?"

"Sure," he said and wrapped her into another hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" She said to him.

"Promise. And you too."

"Will do."

Just then the announcer came over the lobby.

"That's my flight, I should probably get going."

And the Gilmores waved, and he was gone.

**Crap Shack Kitchen**

When they got home from another silent ride, Rory announced she was going to go take a shower. This gave Lorelai a little time to read the letter. She wasn't expecting much, but it was still nice to have some of him left.

_Lorelai, _

_Wow, second letter in two days. Ask all my teachers, that's like a new record. Anyway I'm going to try and make this as non-sappy as I can. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Thank you for welcoming me into your house, excepting me into your life, and giving me things that no one else ever has. You gave me the freedom to be myself, and the guidance so I could do it successfully. You gave me structure and showed me parenting styles I never knew existed, and offered me insight to the 'rich kid' life you used to have that I never knew anyone could relate to. You gave me understanding, forgiveness, trust, and many other values in a matter of weeks. My favorite and the most precious to me though, was the blessing of dating your daughter. Rory will always mean everything to me. I thank you unconditionally for that blessing. Thank you so much for the craziest, most-caffeinated, best few weeks of my life, _

_Logan Huntzburger_

Lorelai had a lot of mixed feeling about the letter. Of course it was a little bit depressing, but she was also uplifted. She knew that she had accomplished what she set out to do, but that didn't make losing it any less painful.

**Author's Note**

This chapter made me kind of sad to write. :( I put a lot of effort into this one, did it show? Love it, hate it? TELL ME! Review please, please, please!


	18. 11:39 and a College Party

**The Crap Shack-Living Room/The street/Luke's**

"Rory, honey, I know you're upset, but you've been moping around for days," Lorelai said walking into the living room.

Rory just continued to lie down. She was still pretty emotionally drained even though it had been two days since Logan left. He hadn't called her yet. Of course, he was probably just unpacking, or sleeping. Still, she couldn't help feeling anxious and a little paranoid.

"Seriously, Ror, why don't you go out? You know to the movies with Lane or something. Or we could go together."

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood," she said still sulking.

"Come on, it would be fun. Let's at least go to Luke's and get some coffee. That'll perk you up," she said flopping onto the couch beside Rory.

Rory grunted at the suggestion. "Huh-uh."

"Yes huh. Come on, it's been days since we've seen Luke. And Jess will probably be there, you could talk to him," Lorelai said. She couldn't believe she was actually suggesting that Rory go see him. But moping around just wasn't like Rory. Logan leaving obviously hit her pretty hard.

Rory sighed and went into her room to change silently. She knew Lorelai missed him too, but he wasn't her boyfriend. She still had her boyfriend living in the same time zone. At least she would most likely see Jess. She needed a friend (or friend-ish) person right now. She had Lane, but she didn't really understand. She didn't even have a boyfriend. She got dressed and went back into the living room to find her mom putting a coat on.

"Yay! Coffee time!" She noticed Rory was still frowning. "Come on, smile. Smile!" she said forcing Rory's lips into a smile with her pointer fingers.

Her face fell flat as soon as she let go though.

"Rory, you can't dwell on the past forever. Him leaving was inevitable." Silence. "Rory, please talk," she coaxed.

"I know, I know. It's just hard. It was so…unexpected. I feel guilty."

"Guilty for what?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "If I'd known he was going to leave so soon, I wouldn't have fought with him that day. I would have made the most out of our time left together."

"Rory, honey, everyone fights with their boyfriend. It's like the law. And you saw how he forgave you."

"I know. It's still kind of a bummer."

"I know, but like I said, if he can't accept your little slip-ups he's not worth it."

"True," Rory said unenthusiastically.

Lorelai sighed. This was not going as well as planned.

Rory kept her eyes on the sidewalk and suddenly bumped into something, or someone.

"Watch it," Rory snapped.

"You first," the mystery person snapped back.

"Oh, hey Jess."

"Hey Rory."

"Jess," Lorelai acknowledged, trying her hardest not to be bitter.

"Ma'am," Jess said back mockingly.

"Listen," he said turning back to Rory, "I'm going out to a party. I was thinking maybe you could go with me since you're here and don't look like you have any prior engagements since your boyfriend left."

Lorelai bit her tongue. Jess acted as if she had perished…as if she never existed.

"I'm not really in the mood for partying," Rory said, rejecting the offer. Thank god, Lorelai thought.

"Come on it will be fun," Jess urged. Shut up, Lorelai wanted to say.

Rory looked over at her mom for permission.

Oh crap. She couldn't say no, she already dragged her out here against her will. Maybe this party would be a good thing for Rory, ease the pain a little. She bit her tongue as she answered. "Yeah sure. Just be back by 10…er 11…30…9."

"11:39?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah…11:39," Lorelai said. Wow she needed to majorly chill out.

"Okay…" Rory said. At least she was smiling. That was good.

"Just don't get into any trouble, okay?" Lorelai said.

"Ms. Gilmore, Rory will be safe with me," Jess said in a way that made Lorelai grimace.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Jess," she said saying Jess' name like it was a curse word.

Rory widened her eyes and gave her the 'please be nice' look.

Lorelai matched her stare with a 'sorry.'

At least she was trying, Rory thought. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. Remember 11:39!" she called as they were half-way down the sideway.

God she needed coffee. Luckily Luke's was only a few steps away.

"Hello by one and only!" Lorelai said getting happier as she spied Luke.

"Take a seat and I'll get you coffee," he said gruffly in his usually Luke-esque manner.

"Uh! Luke you can't take two seconds to flirt with your girlfriend? I am shocked," she said in mock horror.

"Believe me I am truly sorry," he said while continuing to serve his customers, "but as you can see these are paying customers. If they don't get served I don't get tipped. If I don't get tipped I will soon be living on the streets. And if I am living on the streets then you will soon be dating a hobo."

"I don't want to date a hobo!"

"Then sit down. I'll help you when I get there."

"I'm a customer too!"

"You haven't paid for months."

"Well that's a perk of dating the owner. And I pay…just not with money."

"Oh geez, don't get gross, we are in a public establishment."

"I won't stop until you get my coffee."

"I am not giving in."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"All right but just remember that you drove me to this. It was inevitable," she said standing up.

"What are you doing? Lorelai! Sit down!"

"Hello diner people, nice to see all of you. I just wanted you to know that Luke and I are dating. And since we are dating we regularly-"she felt a hand cupping her mouth.

"Please be quiet."

"Will you give me coffee?"

"If you shut up I will."

"That's all I ask."

Luke shook his head and headed to get the pot of coffee. His girlfriend was a handful. That's the way he liked it.

**Outside the party**

"This is it," Jess said proudly as they stopped in front of a large white building.

"What exactly is 'it'?" Rory asked.

"It's a place on a college campus sometimes called a sorority."

"We're at a sorority? Jess this is a college party!"

Jess looked at her oddly, "really! I had NO idea," he said sarcastically.

"How are we going to get into a college party?"

"I know a guy who has a girlfriend who invited him. He invited us."

Rory stood there frozen. "What?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, Jess, college parties don't have the best reputation for being safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I've been to about a million of these things."

"Okay, Mr. Experienced, what exactly goes on here then?"

"People talk, and dance, and eat, and drink-"

"Aha!"

"What?"

"People drink! Jess what if the police come? Even if we don't drink they still might bring us in!"

"Chill. Like I said I've been to a ton of these things. The cops never come. It's really harmless."

Rory sighed. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong I'm leaving. And you'll have to endure the wrath of me…and my mother," Rory said in an effort to be intimidating.

"Agreed."

"Fine…let's go then."

**Inside the party**

The party was going well. It was exactly what Jess said it would be. Dancing, talking, some drinking (don't freak, not by her or Jess) and a whole lot of kissing. It made Rory hurt, but it was okay. Jess was keeping her mind off of Logan-for the most part.

"Having fun?" Jess asked Rory about half way through the party.

Rory nodded. "You know I actually am."

"You say that like you're surprised."

"Well I kind of am. I've never been much for parties."

"And you're with me."

"I never said that!"

"But you wanted to."

"I did not! Jess you're my friend. I want to have a good time with you."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"I believe you."

"Well, good."

"So do you want to dance?"

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"Do. You. Want. To. Dance." He said slowly like he was talking to an alien.

Rory hesitated. "Okay," she said as she let Jess lead her in a face paced pop song. They innocently linked fingers and danced crazily to the wild music.

It continues like this for some time until there was a slow song.

"I guess we should-" Jess started.

"No, stay. Let's dance," Rory said spontaneously.

"As you wish," Jess said in a white smile.

_And I need you now tonight _

_And I need more than ever _

_And if you only hold me tight _

_We'll be holding on forever_

The lyrics rang true. Rory needed Jess more than she'd ever needed someone in her life. She needed someone to comfort her.

_And we'll only be making it right _

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

Then there was a spark. Something was in the air. Something about those two line- those 13 words sent chills through Rory's spine. There was electricity. Jess leaned in and so did Rory.

That was until music went off and the booming voice came. Was it her mom waking her up? Was this all a dream?

"Listen up; we know most of you are underage. We got a call from across campus complaining of a disturbance. Everyone is getting an alcohol check if you don't have an ID. If you're clean, we will escort you home."

Nope, it was a nightmare.

Should she make a run for it? No, that was a bad idea. She reluctantly went outside to the cop car. She looked at Jess helplessly. He mouthed 'Sorry.' Rory shrugged and gave a slight smile.

The cop took something out of his car that looked like an inhaler.

"Breath," he instructed Rory.

She did, and a few seconds later a number flashed on the tiny screen. .000.

"She's clean!" he yelled to a fellow police officer.

Ah, so it must be a breathalyzer test.

A few minutes later Jess came over to where Rory was standing.

There were about two other people probably about 17 with them-two other people out of…a lot hadn't been drinking. Wow.

"You guys are clean, but obviously way too young to be here. I'm going to take you guys home, okay?" said a younger, nicer looking police officer.

They all nodded in agreement as they piled into the back of the car.

**Cop car**

Rory glanced at the clock 11:23. Well her mom was going to be MAD and Luke would probably be even harder on Jess, but it was worth it. She and Jess had a really good time tonight. She noticed that she hadn't thought about Logan the whole night. Uh-oh. Logan. She almost kissed Jess! That could not happen again, she decided. Jess was better as a friend. And Logan didn't need to know every detail, so he would never have to find out. And it was only 11:23…at least she should be home by curfew…

**Author's note**

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I had writers block! And I have a confession: I've been sucked into the Twilight phenomenon and read both 'Eclipse' and 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' in two days. ANYWAY, I don't know about you, but I kind of liked this chapter. Rory is showing her darker side. But I can't figure out how Lorelai should handle it. Sigh. I will just use my awesome creativity and figure it out. Okay, sorry about the rambling… REVIEW!


	19. Berry and Feeling Alive

**The crap shack porch**

_Knock, knock, knock. _The sound of rapping on the door jolted Lorelai awake from her peaceful sleep on the couch. She glanced at the clock: 11:23. Probably Rory. Did she forget her key and get locked out? Silly girl, she knows there's a key in the turtle.

"Hey honey what's…with the guy with the badge behind you. Rory what's going on was there an accident?"

"Good evening Ms., I'm officer Berry. We found her at a college party. Her alcohol came up a negative, and she wasn't doing anything harmless."

"If she didn't doing anything why are you escorting her home? Is she hurt?" Lorelai said starting to get panicked.

"No, nothing like that. It's just standard procedure to escort them home since they were in the environment at the scene of the crime. We'll let her off with a warning since she didn't drink and this is her first offense. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry officer it won't."

"I should hope not. Have a good night Ms. Gilmore."

"Thank you," she said shutting the door. She rubbed her temples and turned to Rory. "Care to share?"

"I know this looks bad-"

"No kidding. Rory you went to a college party with alcohol. Do you know how dangerous it is to be around drunken teenagers? I know you technically didn't do anything but Rory, come on, this isn't you. This isn't the Rory I know."

"I know mom, believe me, I know. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking this is all Jess' fault."

"Well-"

"Let me get this out, okay. I know you're thinking: it's all Jess' fault but it's not. I could have walked away at any time, but I didn't. And that was a stupid decision on my part. But mom, for the first time since Logan left I felt….alive again. I felt like I could do this. All of this stress was just lifted off talking to Jess. It was like nothing mattered. Jess understands me. Jess gets me like no one else ever can. Don't get me wrong: I love talking to you, and Lane, and Logan, but I like talking to Jess in a different way. I like learning about him and he likes listening to me too. Jess is my friend. I'm sorry, but that's what it's going to be."

Lorelai just stared into her daughters eyes. She realized that she would never see eye to eye with Rory on the Jess issue. But when she looked into Rory's eyes she saw something-a spark-that she had never seen before. Jess meant something to her. And if he was going to be a part of her life, it was better that he was a part of hers too.

"Mom…say something."

"I think I can live with this."

"With what? Jess or me going to the party."

"Jess."

"Then where do we stand on the party issue?"

"I'm pretty ticked."

"But you heard the officer, nothing happened. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah but you didn't even think to invite me? I'm still young! I still like to party as much as the next girl!"

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "I am very sorry. The next one, I promise."

"You better," she said smiling.

Things were looking up for them, for now at least.

**An author's note**

Yes, I am aware that this is a pathetic excuse for a chapter. But since I have been a sorry excuse for an author lately (I haven't updated in like a month…ouch, sorry guys.) , I wanted to give you something. This is just a filler to get over this party issue and for the juicy long extra super special 20th addition chapter to come (round of applause)! I get a high off reviews!


End file.
